The Return of Red
by Dark Cronos
Summary: I think the title is enough of a summary. Read the mentalist: the aftermath, it serves as a prologue to this. Do you want to know more, then don't waste time and enter. Now Complete a little Jisbon at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this fanfic. This fanfic is (hopefully) the beginning of a series "The Return of Red". Read my story "The mentalist: The Aftermath" to learn about Red John's demise and Jane's decision to leave LA.

LD: I do not own the mentalist, all the merit goes to the creators actors and every person that makes the show possible

Patrick Jane crossed the frontier with a lot of regret. He really didn't want to leave and some part of him told him he shouldn't. But he couldn't work with the team anymore, and even though the team had forgiven him, he couldn't. He arrived to the frontier and he passed the American side of it quite easily. He didn't expect to have problems crossing the Mexican side either. He took a look back and sighed. USA had given him so much he had never pictured himself leaving. He arrived at the Mexican side of the frontier and was welcomed by a rather fat policeman as bold as a pull ball. He forced his best "smile" when the policeman spoke.

"Welcome to Mexico" The policeman said with a thick Mexican accent. "May I have your passport please?"

Jane took out his passport and handed it to the policeman. The man just smiled while checked everything was in order. The policeman handed him the passport and proceeded with his next question. "Motive of your visit?"

"Pleasure" Jane lied. After all he didn't know if he would remain in Mexico or in other country so he didn't know exactly what to answer. So he answered with the only reason he wasn't doing this travel. He didn't feel good lying but he thought "escaping from my past" was a not valid reason for this question so he didn't exactly have a choice. He smiled as he remembered again the words of his former best friend. "What will you do after you kill him".

After a few more minutes he passed the frontier and was off to his new life. He arrived to a little Village nearby village which name he didn't care to remember, for him it was transition place, he would stay only two or three days before deciding what to do with his life. He arrived to an inn with a beautiful young lady as the owner. He rented a room and went straight to sleep even though it was only 3 pm and didn't wake up until 9 am next morning.

He had slept for 18 hours straight but he still felt sleepy. He went down to the cafeteria where the owner was preparing breakfast for 2 truck drivers that were seated near a window. The girl looked at him from the kitchen and greeted him from the kitchen.

"What will it be Mr. Jane?" She asked smiling brightly. He couldn't help but notice the girl had good memory, remembering his name after seeing him only once. He put his best "fake" smile and greeted her.

"Good morning. A coffee and a bottle of tequila" He replied.

"Trying to forget?" She asked as she put the bottle in his table.

"Yeah. To forget…" He said melancholically.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The bullpen was empty without Jane on it. The team worked great as always but they missed the touch of sarcasm Jane brought into their lives. Also the solved crimes rate was decreasing dangerously and Darcy, now the new chief, courtesy of the FBI was all but happy. For Lisbon things were difficult right now. She couldn't help but wonder what if she could have said something to change Jane's mind.

"Boss" Rigsby said, getting Lisbon's attention towards the door of her office. "Yeah?" She asked absent mindedly.

"We have a case" He replied making her turn the work mode on.

"Where?" She asked, though Rigsby knew she was asking for more details.

"In California, a young girl of approximately 20 has appeared on an alley near Hollywood boulevard." He replied although Lisbon knew he was hiding something.

After a long travel to California Lisbon understood why Rigsby had been so nervous. The police agents on the scene looked obviously consternated so it was obvious that some of that nervousness had rubbed off on his agent. But as she approached the scene of the crime she froze. There it was. The smiley that had greeted the police so many times before was there looking directly at them laughing like so many times before. Below there was a message addressed to no one in particular. A warning.

"To you foolish people of California, who have rejoiced on the death of our Master. You who tried to erase our beautiful red from your lives. You will fear us and watch impotently as we destroy your lives and paint them of a beautiful scarlet red color"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Joanna456: Everything is going like expected.

Johannes: Good. Have you found Mr. Jane?

Joanna456: Not yet. I'll contact you when we do.

Johannes: Please do. But remember do not act without my knowledge.

Joanna456: Yes sir. But he is the responsible for the death of Master.

Johannes: "Meister" will be avenged at its right time. What about our fallen brothers and sisters.

Joanna456: Most of them have committed suicide on jail. Only Katie remains.

Johannes: Do take care of that as well.

Joanna456: Yes sir.

(Joanna456 logged out)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews are the life of Fanfics so I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

I must apologize for some of the mistakes of the first chapter, I promise I will try my best not to commit them again. Please be patient with me.

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

The day Patrick Jane started going to church could be considered a miracle. The consultant himself didn't know what he was looking for. It wasn't that he believed in a superior being, like Lisbon did despite everything she had gone through, nor that he needed to redeem himself for something. He had made the right choice, that's what he repeated himself each night before going to sleep most of the nights completely drunk. He had established his permanent residence in Mexico DF after 6 months of wandering around Mexico with not a fixed heading. The city, the most populated in the world, and certainly one of the most dangerous offered him a weird comfort he couldn't feel in Sacramento. Even though for some strange he began going to church, to a little cute chapel in the suburbs of the city.

It was there where Jane heard the news. Two old ladies were talking about it a few rows in front of him.

"¿Viste las noticias esta mañana?" (Have you seen the news this morning?). Jane began to listen, he didn't have tv nor radio and if it weren't for his trips for his necessities and to the church he would be completely isolated from the rest of the world.

"Sí." (yes) answered the other lady. "¿De verdad crees que John el rojo volvió?" (Do you really believe that Red John has returned?)

"Sí, ya ha matado 5 personas en los últimos 6 meses" (Yes. He has already killed 5 people in 6 months. The other lady gasped but Patrick didn't need to hear what the other lady had to say about it, he had a trip home to plan. He knew it could be a copycat but he had to be sure that Red John was dead and buried.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok" Lisbon said tiredly with anger and frustration in her voice. "Let's see what we have so far. We have 5 murders in the state of California. Two in LA, Two in San Francisco and one right here in Sacramento. All with the smiley that was the signature of Red John on the wall before we killed him. We don't have a clue, no witnesses and no relations between the victims or the modus operandi except for that fucking face. And what's more is that according to the FBI more and more police departments are working on several cases that involve Red John's mark around the country."

"So we can be sure whoever this guy is an imitator" Grace said.

"Or a follower" Rigsby corrected her "Red John had a lot of followers"

"Yeah. But that doesn't help." Lisbon said. "All of Red John's helpers we knew are dead. The last one was the fifth victim Kate Sanders that has been killed in her cell 2 weeks ago."

The phone of her office rang and she left the team thinking about other options. She picked it up.

"Lisbon" She said. Darcy's voice sounded as demanding as ever.

"My office. Now." Lisbon hang up the phone and headed for her boss's office. It barely took him 2 minutes. Two minutes she spent cursing the CBI chief. When she arrived she couldn't believe her eyes. Patrick Jane, her best friend during 10 long years was right there sitting there across her boss's table with his signature smirk on his face. Of course Lisbon first reaction was to stand there at the door without speaking. She secretly had hoped that wherever he was he hadn't heard of Red John's or his apprentices return. She had secretly hoped he had began to rebuild his life with new friends and a new family. She looked at Darcy with fury in her eyes. Had she really forced Jane to return to the nightmare? "No. she thought. There's no way she could have known where Jane was all this time." She thought. Besides Darcy hates Jane and I'm sure she would like to be as far away from him as humanly possible like most of her FBI coworkers.

"Jane" She said when she could bring herself to speak again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well" the consultant, who was slightly thinner but darker skinned than when Lisbon had last seen him, began. "I was enjoying a well deserved retirement and I heard you were having troubles so I decided and come by and see if I could help you."

"Mr. Jane has indeed offered to help us" Darcy said politely but with irritation in her eyes. "But I've told him you have everything under control."

Lisbon looked at her chief. That woman sure could hold a grudge against someone. It was no wonder though. She and the whole FBI held Jane responsible for making them kill Wainwright by mistake, after all they had faced about 5 legal sues by his family after that. While Lisbon's heart wanted to agree with her boss and make Jane go away, to keep him safe her head told her what she most feared, that they needed him to deal with this case and that her friend would still investigate even without them putting himself in greater danger. That's why for the first time in six months she confronted her chief.

"In fact we could use some help on this case." She said. Jane smiled and Darcy glared at her.

"Agent Lisbon, may I speak to you for a second in private?" She ordered. She looked at Jane. "You should wait outside Mr. Jane." And that was one of the few times Jane did as he was told closing the door behind him though he could hear both women screaming.

"How dare contradict me in front of that man!?" Darcy was in front of him.

"With all due respect chief but he is our best chance to…" She began.

"He is the reason Wainwright is dead!" Darcy interrupted. Jane's smirk dropped. Even after two years those words still hurt a little.

"No! That's not true and you know it!" Lisbon shouted back, Jane could feel she really hated that woman. "You feds screwed up you killed him! Not Jane! You have no idea how that man has suffered! Whatever sins he may have commited he has atoned for them long ago!"

Darcy regained composure. But her tone of voice was extremely cold.

"Ok." She said. "He can become a consultant again. But if I see any suspicious moves on his part both of you can kiss your jobs goodbye. And I assure you I'll make sure you never find work on the USA again"

That's when Darcy earned Jane's hate as well.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope you enjoyed. I'll update when I get more reviews. Also sorry for the late update and thanks to the people who reviewed. If you liked hope you read more of my stories


	3. Chapter 3

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

AN: Dear readers of this story sorry to try and force you to review to continue reading this story like some of you have commented. While I really like it when I get reviews, because it gives me an idea of how much people like the story, I enjoy more writing this story, so while I still encourage you to review and tell me what you think of my story, I assure you the story will go on as long as there are people who read it, even one, and as long as I enjoy it. I have plenty of ideas for this one so I hope you stick with me to the end. Very special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Johannes: So have you dealt with our little problem like I told you to?

Joanna456: Yes sir. Katie is dead. And I have a surprise for you.

Johannes: Really. And what that surprise might be?

Joanna456: My informant on the CBI has informed me of Patrick Jane's return. I have can send a team and have him killed immediately.

Johannes: Was I not clear? Do not act before consulting me first. Don't touch Mr. Jane until I arrive for the council meeting.

Joanna456: Roger that sir. We won't touch him.

Lorelei: So Johannes I see you are acting behind the scenes again to replace master.

Johannes: Lorelei? You are alive? I thought the master killed you.

Lorelei: Is that a way to greet a friend?

Joanna456: How the hell did you get in this chat.

Lorelei: I have my resources. Anyway Johannes, Jane is mine, do not touch him or I'm afraid I will have to inform the council of your plans.

Johannes: Very well Lorelei. The consultant is yours Lorelei but do not act before I tell you so. That's the only thing I ask.

Lorelei: Will do Johannes or should I say Master Johannes?

Johannes: Well I leave you 2 the rest. I'll be there soon.

(Johannes logged out)

Joanna456: You heard him Lorelei.

(Joanna 456 logged out)

In a dark room in an unknown location Lorelei smiled evilly thinking of the fun she was going to have with Jane. She couldn't care less about who the rest of Red John's followers were going to choose as a leader, they were just a bunch of crazy people, but she needed their resources so she would let them know she was being used by them for a while. There was just one thought on her mind. REVENGE.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jane and Lisbon stood before the husband of Kate Sanders. Jane was completely sure that he had to have a connection to Red John, but upon meeting him, he was seriously starting to doubt his own theory. Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho looked from the other side of the mirrors trying to read the suspect expressions when he was left alone. The three of them were ok with Jane coming back, especially Rigsby and Van Pelt who held the consultant in high regard, Cho just gave his silent approval to his Boss's choice but held back his personal opinion though Rigsby could have sworn he had seen his partner smile a little when he had seen Lisbon and Jane argue like old times.

"Mr. Sanders you claim that you didn't know about your wife's relation to Red John's accomplices before we went to arrest her." Jane asked.

"No." Said the devastated man.

"Well that was a long time ago, you could have come into contact with them after that" said Lisbon professionally, she really doubted this man could ever hurt a fly but decided to go with it anyway.

"No. I didn't" the husband said altered. Like in most cases Jane needed little time to know if a person is telling the truth. The husband definitely was telling the truth but there was something still bothering him.

"But you came here saying that they were still after her throughout her whole stay in prison" the consultant ask. "How did you know? Where you threatened?"

The guy shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Katie told me before she was killed. That they were still out there somewhere and that because she hadn't committed suicide they would think she had betrayed them and would hunt her." Jane nodded remembering when he lost his wife a painful expression appeared in his eyes. Lisbon continued for him.

"I know this is difficult. Did she tell you any names?" The man shook his head and Lisbon sighed. She looked at Jane who just nodded. "Ok Mr. Sanders. Thanks a lot for coming we will call you if we find something else." The man nodded and shook both their hands before leaving. He turned back and looked.

"Does it ever stop Mr. Jane?" He asked.

"Which feeling? The pain or the hate?" Jane replied.

"Both" the husband said sadly.

"One of those disappears eventually. It is engulfed by the other. You can spend the rest of your life wasting away in a bar drinking with self-pity or be consumed by rage and hate. Though you have 2 sons alive and well so instead I advice you to take the road of parenthood. It will do you good and the other two would only destroy you." Jane answered with a sad smile on his face.

Lisbon's jaw dropped hearing her former's consultant answer. It actually felt like it was really what Jane felt. For the first time in the reunion, the husband smiled and left the room. Lisbon thought it was her turn to speak.

"Such a wise answer. Which book is it from?" She asked.

"My experience" The consultant said sadly. Lisbon felt the urge to change the topic.

"So where are you crashing in for the night?" She asked.

"I guess Darcy won't let me stay in here right?" He replied asking as well. But he didn't need an answer when he saw Lisbon's face. "Well then I guess I'll find something."

"Then" Lisbon said "I guess you could stay at my place until you find something."

Patrick smiled and so did Van Pelt who overheard the conversation. Patrick took a long minute to think about it.

"Well Teresa, it seems you've finally fallen for my charming personality" He said teasing. Lisbon's face reddened with the comment but she had a reply ready.

"You could also sleep on the street…" She said getting away from him. Patrick was dumbfounded at the reply but he just smirked and followed her quickly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile Darcy was on the phone with her friend and therapist talking about Patrick's Jane return to the CBI.

"I tell you Jo. That man is the last thing I needed right now." She was saying with tears falling from her eyes.

"Do not worry about him Darcy. You are stronger than this. Besides he'll leave again when this case is done. Won't he?" Her therapist asked.

"Yes that's right, if Lisbon doesn't intercede for him again. Thanks Jo I don't know what would I do without you." Darcy said.

"No thanks needed Darcy I love to help a friend" Darcy didn't see it obviously because she couldn't but the most diabolical smile was appearing in her therapist's face while she looked at the red smiley painted on her wall. "I should thank you" she added with a certain sarcasm though she made sure her "friend" didn't notice.

"But I've called you thrice today and you always have found time to talk to me" Darcy replied truly grateful.

"Only doing my job"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Three chapters in three days! I'm inspired XD. Please enjoy!

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

Jane woke up in Lisbon's apartment screaming. It was now a recurring nightmare. Red John has taken over hell and is waiting for him there with a demonic smile disguised as Satan , though it was a rather crappy disguise. It is just a dream but the pain he feels when he dreams of it is so real. He tried to calm himself began breathing slower and slower trying decrease his heartbeat. He didn't know if he had woken Lisbon up, he hoped not. She had looked so tired upon their reencounter, she looked almost defeated. But as defeated as she may have felt she still stood for him before her boss. Jane sighed. "I have never done things easy for you. Have I?" he had asked her when she had left her boss's office. "No" she had answered smiling "But certainly you made my life more amusing." He smiled while remembering her answer. Teresa Lisbon and her team were the closest thing he had to a family now yet he had made them suffer. He had abandoned them, tricked them, gotten mad at them, Teresa had lost quite a dear person to her, Sam Bosco, because of his private war with Red John, yet they stood by him each and every time.

Jane forced himself to stop thinking about it. He couldn't let the walls he had built around his heart now. Even if he loved the members of his team as family and even if he felt something more around Lisbon he could not show any weakness until Red John's legacy was gone. It wasn't for revenge now it was just that he felt the urge to go on with his life, he was almost forty now and he felt he couldn't go on like this. He wanted to raise a new family and let his feelings be known again without having to worry about the safety of those he cared about. And he would.

He got up and went to the kitchen and he prepared a tea, he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Teresa Lisbon didn't wake up with Jane's screams. She hadn't slept at all this week. She had grown so frustrated with this case that it had interfered with her resting time. But the consultant's presence in her house was enough for her to sleep like a baby in such deep sleep that not even the loudest of noises would have woken her. However her dreams weren't exactly pleasant either. She dreamed of Bosco, bloody and hurt. He asked her why hadn't she avenged him. She shouted that she was a police that she wasn't an avenger, and he snapped back, he turned into Red John, she screamed, a knife appeared in his hands, and finally she felt pain in her womb as he stabbed her repeatedly.

She woke up when and found Jane with 2 cups of tea looking at her worried. She threw him a questioning look but was glad he was there.

"It seems I'm not the only one with nightmares tonight" he said smiling. She just nodded taking a sip of the tea he was handing her. She didn't really like it but had to admit the drink calmed her a lot. "So care to share with the class what your nightmare was about?" He asked teasingly.

"Red John and Bosco" she replied dryly. "Yours?"

"Hell and Red John" he replied. "It's incredible how he haunts us even from the grave."

Lisbon nodded. She wanted to change the topic. And he knew it.

"Guess where I was for my little vacation" he said playfully as he laid beside her in the bed. Normally she would have kicked him out but she knew neither would sleep that night so she just shook her head to let him speak.

"Mexico" he said smiling. "It is a beautiful country, not very secure but hey neither are the USA"

"Are you going back once we finish this job?" She asked.

"I don't think so" he answered. "I went there to try and rebuild my life anew but I only ended drinking and getting drunk every day."

She smiled even though he had just told her a serious trouble he had.

"You drunk? I would have paid to see it" she said laughing. After all while searching for red John, Jane barely drank any alcoholic drinks.

"You wouldn't have liked it" he answered with a smile. They looked at each other in the eyes, their faces barely separated from each other. He could have and wanted to kiss her and he could tell she wanted that too. But he didn't and she didn't force him. Both of them needed more time to sort out their feelings.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Johannes: So is everything prepared to choose the new "meister"?.

Juan: Everything is ready.

Johannes: I heard Jane has come back to California. I thought I told you not to let him out of your sight.

Juan: For the fourth time. I am not your slave.

Johannes: I'd be careful with what I say if I were you.

Juan: But you aren't me. You are no superior of mine. I respond only to myself and the whole council. If you become the "maestro" I will respond before you.

Johannes: …

Juan: If you don't want anything else.

Johannes: Yeah. We are done for now.

(Juan logged out)

Johannes: Joanna I need Juan's support if I want to become the new master.

Joanna456: Yeah. He is indeed powerful inside our little organization.

Johannes: I want him either on my side or gone.

Joanna456: Don't worry. He has always been weak to women. I'll send one of the girls to "convince" him.

Johannes: What about Lorelei?

Joanna456: We haven't found her yet sir but we will.

Johannes: She is too unstable we have to get her out of control or out of the question.

Joanna 456: Will do master. May I ask a question?

Johannes: What is it?

Joanna456: Why do you want us to wait to deal with Patrick Jane? Our people are beginning to wonder about it.

Johannes: Because, my dear Joanna, I want to deal with him myself. After all if there is something better than revenge, it is an useful revenge. If I kill that consultant myself I will earn a lot of points to become the next master.

Joanna456: Understood. When will you be here?

Johannes: The day after tomorrow. By then I want you to come up with a plan to kidnap Mr. Jane.

Joanna456: I already have one.

Johannes: Then I'll look forward to it.

(Johannes Logged out)


	5. Chapter 5

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Joanna's conversation with Johannes left her completely confused. She was loyal to him but was beginning to see that her boss lacked all moral values. It was no wonder in murderous organization like theirs but even they could feel loyalty. He was willing to do whatever it took to take the name of Red John. The phone rang and she picked it up wondering who it could be. It was Darcy. Joanna sighed. She sometimes pitied the woman. She had to admit it was far too easy to get into her mind if she trusted you. A mind completely taken over by guilt and regret over one mistake. Wainwright's death.

"Joanna sorry to call you this late" said CBI's chief apologetically.

"Don't worry Darcy. It's my mission as your therapist to help you as much as I can. I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't want you to use it." A chat box appeared in her computer. She ignored it at first. "So. Are the nightmares back?" she asked.

"Yes" Darcy replied. "They are. The same nightmares I had when I killed Wainwright. About Jane transforming into Red John and forcing me to shoot Wainwright."

"It's obvious Mr. Jane has a rather bad effect on your health." She could hear her chuckle and she smiled. "Come by the clinic tomorrow and I'll give you some sleeping pills."

"Thanks Jo" Darcy said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she replied. She hung the phone and went to the computer to see who just talked to her. She froze as she saw the name on the chat window. Lorelei. Had the woman realized that Johannes wasn't trustworthy? No. It was unlikely. She opened the chat window.

Lorelei: Knock Knock.

(Lorelei logged out)

"What the f…" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Lorelei with a diabolical grin appeared behind her with her exact face, surely she had undergone plastic surgery. She had her long brown hair, her nose and her facial features. The eyes were the only difference, Lorelei had them brown and she had them blue. She carried a knife with her. She stabbed the therapist in the back once and when the doctor turned around in pain she stabbed her in the chest and neck until she was no more than a bloodied corpse. Her smile didn't disappear during the whole murder.

It wasn't that she had realized that Johannes and Joanna were going to betray her as soon as they found her but she couldn't take any chances. If she needed to become someone else in order to fulfill her revenge against Jane she would without a moment of doubt. With that thought in mind she proceeded to clean the mess she had originated. After that she would review Joanna's latest conversation with Johannes to see what she had to do.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jane and Lisbon woke up next morning and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Neither of them spoke of the last night or of the fact that the only reason they had had some sleep was because there was someone besides them. They didn't talk about the moment they almost kissed either. They talked about the case and about the revenge the acolytes of Red John spoke off on their first message and also of the organization behind it. Jane joked about it.

"It seems like Red John was more than a mere serial killer. I mean he had on his back several members of the police the FBI and some other agencies. And now that he is dead he is still powerful enough to haunt us from the grave."

"He is not haunting anyone" Lisbon replied putting on a serious face. "His acolytes are a bunch of crazy people who followed a murderer for god knows what reasons. And just like we did with him we will get them. Hopefully alive." She was glaring at him while she said her 2 final words.

He brought his hands to the chest and faked to be saddened by her accusation though he really had regretted using his friends like that and so he had apologized, he wasn't going to apologize for Red John's death. It was just like he was.

"I suppose so, let's review what we have. We now the crimes are a secret cult of Red John's followers doing. We know that the last victim was one of them and that she knew they were going to get her sooner or later. We know that they have being acting all over the states and that several police forces are working to stop them without luck." He said, remembering all the clues they had so far. "We have no leads whatsoever." Lisbon sadly nodded.

"But that's when your spider sense come in" she said half jokingly.

"Well from what I know all I can tell you is that they are well organized, they are more like a mafia and must be coordinated by some person or group of people. They admire Red John and will probably very soon try to find a successor for him. And what is more worrying is that they don't seem to have any ideology, they just kill for the fun of killing."

"Well you did tell me Red John's game with you was a continuation of something you played while you two were on the run with your wife." Teresa reminded him (*).

"Yes but he was a poor sick bastard. This people are highly rational to be as crazy as he was" Jane answered. Lisbon noted he didn't want to remember his youth with Red John and she respected it. She patted his shoulder.

"Anyway I don't think there's any murderer who can escape you and your crazy ways." She said trying to lift his spirits. "Besides if your theory is right and they normally are I think we have advanced more in a day than we had in six months."

"Seriously Teresa, I leave you alone to take a little vacation and you can't even catch a cult of serial murderers. You'll have to admit that you lost your touch without me." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Never" she answered smiling widely as well.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(*) Read my story the mentalist: the aftermath to learn more about Red John and Jane's past.

I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

The blond blue eyed German businessman, Johannes Schneider arrived at LAX. Should the airport police have known who he really was and what his true intentions were, they would have shot him on sight. Unfortunately to them he was just another foreign businessman entering their country, and even if they asked the German police they wouldn't find even a traffic infraction on his record. To the public eye he was a hardworking man not to mention a devoted husband and father, to those who knew him better he was the ruthless leader of Red John's acolytes throughout the European Union and this week he could become Red John's successor.

As he exited the airport he took a cab towards his hotel. He had arranged to meet with Joanna in his hotel's restaurant at 9 pm. Though he could swear the woman he spoke to yesterday was a complete different woman from the woman of the day before yesterday, though it could be his imagination, after all, he had never met the woman in person. The cab took him to his hotel, a five star hotel that wasn't modest at all, Mr. C Beverly Hills hotel. He knew Joanna would have to travel all the way to LA to meet him, but it wasn't his problem, the council reunion was on that city anyway and he had decided he would only go to Sacramento when he had to deal with that annoying mentalist of the CBI.

He went to the reception and asked for his luggage to be carried to his room, and went off to visit some of the emblematic places of the city.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lorelei drove towards LA at the full speed the car she was driving, Joanna's car, allowed her. Johannes had seemingly bought her charade of pretending to be Joanna and luckily for her the psychiatrist had the habit of writing down whatever she had to do. That's why Lorelei had sent two girls under Joana's orders to "entertain" Juan. Of course the psychiatrist hadn't written down her plan to get to Jane, but Lorelei had one of her own. She would pretend for now to obey Johannes until the preparations for her revenge were done and would execute her plan, tricking Johannes into trusting her to help her sole selfish desire of vengeance. Then when Jane was dead and preferably Johannes to, she would regain his identity as Lorelei once again.

Not that she hated Joanna's life. People depended on her, and it was as easy for her to mess with their minds as it was to fix them. For example, Lorelei had been surprised to see Darcy, that despicable FBI that was now Chief of the CBI. She had gone to get some sleeping pills from Joanna's office and ended up talking to Lorelei who had not doubted in messing with her mind a little. For example she had advised her to go talk with the Wainwright family about the death of the former CBI's chief. She knew for experience that when someone lost anyone dear to them they looked for someone to blame and that was what she was just serving it to that family. Hopefully she would sink more and more to a depression and with a little and subtle push on her part she would, well, both options were perfectly possible, either go crazy or commit suicide. But that was only if she played her cards right. After all no one said you could not have fun getting revenge on your enemies, besides, she already had a few other informants on the CBI.

Oh yeah Lorelei was one wicked woman.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When she arrived to the luxurious hotel's restaurant a waiter guided her to the table Johannes had reserved. Like Joanna she hadn't met the German acolyte and had only talked with him through the chat, mainly during the first days of the "European branch" of their organization if you could call that to a bunch of lunatics getting together to commit specially gruesome murders. When her "boss" arrived, she had to admit he was rather good looking and quite polite in her opinion.

"Joanna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Johannes said. She offered him her best smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" she replied shaking the hand he was offering.

"Well" he said "I trust you have begun preparations for what we talked about."

"Juan will not be a problem anymore" Joanna said nodding and smiling. While their conversation was nothing to smile about they had to pretend.

"What about Mr. Jane? You told me you had a plan to get him?" He said.

"For now we will just play with him, we will scare him, otherwise it would not be fun." She said with a very ladylike laugh.

She could see Johannes did not find it funny but let out a fake laugh. "Don't wait too much to carry on with the plan. After all he must be mine at least before the reunion next week."

"I can do many things in a week don't worry about a thing. In fact, I am aware that our ally Lorelei has already begun with the plan as we speak." She said drink a bit of wine from her glass.

"Talking about that. Have we found her yet?" He asked with his plastic smile still on his face.

Lorelei grinned internally but shook her head externally with a serious expression. "I am afraid not. She really knows how to hide."

Johannes expression hardened. "The master did held her in high regard. But she is a nuisance to my plans."

Joanna-Lorelei nodded. "There are rumors that she was pregnant with his child."

Johannes eyes widened and Lorelei could see a spark of anger in his eyes. While she would have liked to press a little further to see how much he could hold it in, she reminded herself to be careful not to blow her cover.

"Of course those are only rumors without any confirmation." She quickly added. Johannes nodded regaining composure.

"I have booked you a room to stay in here tonight. Tomorrow morning I want you to get back to Sacramento and make sure to confirm or deny this rumor. I also want Jane here by the beginning of next week or I will begin to rethink your usefulness. Are we clear?" He asked putting his fake smile back again.

"Crystal clear" she replied smirking. "Though I have a proposition for you. I suggest you take Jane down after being elected as the new master. I mean you could take him down now but my plan takes time, no more than a few months I promise. We could play with him a little more to show the rest of the council that those who mess with you not only die, but die after suffering. By the time we put an end to his life he will be a walking dead. And you will have shown the council who is the master."

Johannes smirked and answered "I hear you" as Lorelei proceeded to explain her plan.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well that's it for this chapters. Now I have a petition for those who read the story, I want you to review telling me what evil plan I could make Lorelei carry and I will write down the most original, not in the next chapter but when the time is right, I will think of one myself but I will only write the most original. Of course the one who this plan will earn my gratitude and I all the credit for the plan, I will write whose plan I chose in the beginning of the chapter I carry on with the plan. I really need suggestions. If you don't review I will like to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you continue to do so in the future, this is far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is this new chapter, hope you enjoy!

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

Jane was frustrated, during the last 2 days of investigation they had found nothing. The only thing they had found was the relation of the last victim to Red John and that the murderers were Red John's accomplices or followers, not even the interviews with the saddened familiars had given Jane the slightest clue to resolve the case, he even began to fear he had lost his touch a thing he had accused the team of, jokingly, merely 2 days before. The only good thing he had gotten from those 2 days was Lisbon's company though with both of them frustrated with the case it wasn't that good especially since the previous day.

((((Flashback))))

The grandmother of the third victim, looked at Jane in utter confusion. The lady was on her late seventies or early eighties and while Jane knew the poor woman wasn't lying it didn't stop him from formulating the question. The woman with a clearly shaky voice said.

"Mr. Jane care to repeat the question?"

Jane sighed, clearly frustrated but Lisbon's warning look refrained him from doing something stupid. He put on his best fake smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Robinson. Did your granddaughter have any connections to Red John? Any opinions on him? Anything at all?" He asked again.

"Of course not! My Tiffany was a law student, she didn't have a relation with those kind of people!" The woman answered infuriated.

"Sorry to have asked you ma'am but one of the victims was indeed an accomplice of Red John's, she had betrayed him and thanks to her we were able to track him down" Jane said with a tone of voice that made Lisbon almost believe that he was truly sorry.

The woman nodded seemingly accepting the apology. "I'm sorry too I wish I could be of more help"

Lisbon escorted the woman outside as Jane went to the lounge to prepare himself a cup of tea. He was trembling boiling with anger. Not a clue since they discovered the fifth victim knew she was being followed. Lisbon appeared next to him.

"You've been very rude to that poor old woman" Lisbon said. "And to the rest of the families too."

"I was just pressuring them, nothing they couldn't handle." He said in a soft tone of voice.

"They weren't suspects they were victims and there was nothing you could gain out of pressuring them" Lisbon replied angrily.

"I wouldn't know that if I didn't put some pressure on them would I?" Jane snapped, with a tone harsher than he had intended to.

"You are doing it again. Aren't you?" Lisbon asked with a mixed expression of hurt and anger. "You are taking it too personal again?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't you dare Patrick. Don't you dare feign ignorance in front of me" she said more sad than angry. "You are taking this as if you were fighting Red John again. And all because of what? Because a bunch of lunatics and a note. Oh yeah Patrick I know about the note in the door this morning the one with the red smiley and the phrase "He will return" on it, and I've sent it to the lab to see if they could find fingerprints because that's what should have been done, not throw it in the bin so Teresa wouldn't find it. That's what he did with you, he let you see small clues so you wouldn't lose the trace and they are doing it to you again and you are falling for it again and now is even worse because you know or you should know they only do this to make you suffer. And you know what? I care too much about you as a friend to let you do this anymore"

She left the lounge and Patrick was left again lost in his thoughts and his tea he took a sip and spat it. It had gotten cold.

((((End of the flashback))))

The next day they were registering the fifth victim's house for the tenth time since she was murdered. Jane, as always just wondered around the house while the scientific police did their thing. Lisbon was calming the husband downstairs. Van Pelt was at the office making all the calls necessary to check every family member or friend's alibi. It was when he was walking around the husband's office which was left unchecked by the scientific police that he heard something weird. There was a loose wooden table on the floor. He walked a few more times to make sure he had heard right. When he confirmed it he signaled to a member of the scientific police to help him lift the loose table.

Lisbon at the team accompanied by Mr. Sanders appeared in the room, the two sons were out at a friend's birthday party.

"Jane" Lisbon said interrupting his work. "What are you doing?"

"There is a loose wooden table in this floor so I'm breaking the floor to see if there is something below." He explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Cho, Rigsby" he said as he lifted the loose table. "Mind to pick up those envelopes?" He then looked at Lisbon. "How the heck did we miss that?"

Lisbon just shook her head. She really had no idea how the previous inspections missed the loose table. The envelopes had something written on it, one had, "for my family" written while the other had "For the CBI". They handed them to Jane and Jane handed one of them to the victim's husband.

"That one is for you" he said as the husband took it. Teresa threw him a look. "What?" he defended himself. "If there is something there that is helpful to us I'm sure Mr. Sanders will hand it to us immediately." The man nodded.

"Ok" Teresa said. She looked to the Scientific police's chief. "If you find anything else let us know, we will be at the CBI looking at this stuff."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((the Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When they arrived to the CBI Van Pelt confirmed that the alibis of every family member of the victims were confirmed. They took the envelope to the bullpen and opened it. A hard drive and 2 dvd discs were on it.

"Van Pelt, Rigsby go to the informatics unit and see what they find on it, I guess it's safe to know if it doesn't have some kind of virus or something. She was a follower of Red John after all." Lisbon commanded. When both of them left, Lisbon put the disc marked as DVD one on her office's computer.

Kate Sanders appeared on screen. She was on her husband's office, probably before going to jail, or even before she was discovered.

"Hello, my name is Kate Sanders and I'm 30 years old, I'm guessing if you are watching this you are from the CBI you know my secret and that I made a deal for you. If that info I gave you has helped you catch Red John I suppose I will not live more than a few months and if it hasn't I will not live more than a few days.

I know the info I will give you in this dvd will sound somehow not enough but I can't risk my family's life even if I want to help. Red John's power is far more superior than you think. He has followers in every continent. They call themselves the followers of Red and I can tell you they are older than he is, all I know is that they enjoy following serial killers, they had followed many before Red John, but Red John was by far the more influential.

I seriously hope you haven't killed him. If you did, they will begin killing again more followed than Red John and not only in California. It is a kind of competition for who will be his successor. I don't know if they will kill only in the USA, a country they call "playground" or if they will kill in other countries as well.

If this is the situation you are in, may god help you all.

(The voice of the husband sounds on the background)

Coming!"

As the screen faded to black Jane, Lisbon and Cho exchanged nervous glances

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((the Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the late update but I've been busy with university, I'll try to be more regular.

L.D: I still don't own it sorry XD

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jane checked the dvds twice more. Some names, properties and places appeared on them and Lisbon had Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt check all the places and the names in hopes of finding more clues. Jane on the other hand knew where he could start searching for more clues. Knowing this was such a large organization made him wonder how could it have stayed hidden from the law enforcing agencies even if those agencies with moles inside, it was far too large to remain hidden for long periods of time, unless…

Jane smiled and looked at Lisbon.

"Hey Lisbon wanna bet?" He asked smiling cheekily.

"What?" Lisbon replied quite confused.

"I'll bet you that at least half the properties the victim has talked about in those dvds belong to our favorite sect." He explained. Lisbon looked at him knowing full well what organization he was talking about.

"Visualize" she said. Jane smiled.

"We've known since a few years now that they had some kind of relationship with Red John and it fits perfectly in the profile of dark evil organization. They've shielded themselves behind Religious liberty, no court has authorized a full investigation due to this, it also has international branches like the victim has told us this other organization does. It's a perfect place for Red John's followers to hide in plain sight." Jane explained.

Lisbon looked at him. A part of her knew he was right but another part knew that mixing Patrick Jane with Bret Stiles had never good results. After Red John's demise she had pressed charges against them in hopes of dissolving the organization, knowing full well that Stiles was the same as Red John in some ways, however Bertram was completely against it, Bret Stiles had a lot of influence and allowing an attack on him would affect his post directly, it was political suicide for him.

"If we have confirmation of this I think my headaches are going to multiply" Lisbon joked making Jane smile.

"If we confirm this I want to talk with Stiles alone" Jane said.

"Why?" Lisbon asked with a clearly concerned voice.

"Because our conversations are more fruitful when I speak with him alone" Jane said.

"No way. We already know this psychos have an special interest in you, I'm not about to send you into their lair without protection." She said refusing even though she knew Jane would not give up.

"I'm willing to let Rigsby and Cho come with me but they will wait outside and not let their presence be known. Only if they think something has happened to me they can enter." Jane said with a voice that told Lisbon he would not accept anything else than that.

"Boss" Cho said entering the small kitchen. "We've found out that all the properties that the victim has mentioned in her dvds are linked to Visualize."

Lisbon threw Jane a look but sighed, she really hated when he was right.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bret Stiles sat on his office in the "Visualize" building. He was bothered by something, he had been told that the CBI had found some pretty solid leads which connected his organization to the followers of Red. While it was true that he had shared a great friendship with the former master of the organization and some members of the "Followers of Red" were former members of visualize he had always limited the relation between the two organization to logistic support.

Meaning he had always known the true identity of Red John, and had offered his organization places to hold their meetings and conduct their activities, but mainly because that organization had really powerful and rich people inside, really good and powerful friends, and Bret above all things worshipped power. Of course he would not the cooperation between both organizations, which had become two sides of the same coin but he would do everything in his power to prevent "Visualize" from falling even if the other one fell.

His cell phone began to ring startling him a little. He checked the ID of the caller, it was an unknown number.

"Bret Stiles" he said answering his phone and identifying his friend.

"Bret my friend it has been a while hasn't it?" Said a male voice with a German accent.

"It indeed has, Johannes." He said with feigned happiness. "How have you been my friend?"

"Busy" Johannes replied dryly. "You know working to fill the "Meister" spot in the organization."

"I see and how has it been going?" Stiles asked. "Apart from bloody as I have recently seen in the news." That was another reason why he wanted to distance himself from the organization is that they were drawing too much attention lately and not precisely for their charity work.

"I've been told you do have information about the CBI and their staff even more detailed than my men, it will be nice if you can send it to me by email." Johannes said not bothering to respond to that. "Or better yet send someone to my hotel so he gives it to me in person. That way we erase the digital prints." He said.

"Yes I'll send one of my men, however, what do I get from supporting you in this inside war you are having with the rest of John's followers?" Stiles said. If he was going to risk visits from the CBI at least he wanted something in return.

"What did "Meister" give you?" Johannes asked with a neutral voice.

"Well your master was my friend, he actually helped me with this organization, just as I helped him pick some of my followers and turn them into people like you. He also helped me with people who got to close in their investigation of my humble cult so let us say it was a good situation for both of us." Stiles explained. "I also thought of your master as an artist though I couldn't do what he did. And he did allow me to meet Mr. Jane who is a really interesting person as well as many good contributors to my cause. I don't think you could ever do what he did at least until you become the next Red John, but I'll allow a donation, let's say 250000 dollars in exchange, you will receive them when I've got my donation."

"Mr. Stiles, Mr. Jane from the CBI is here to see you" his personal assistant told him.

"Thank you Maggie, tell him to wait I'll go and greet him myself." Stiles replied in his good person tone. "Well Johannes, make the transference and I'll call you to know where you want the files. Talk to you soon."

And so Bret Stiles went out of his office wearing his best fake smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Here comes another chapter.

LD: I do not own the mentalist (yet) XD

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Patrick waited for Stiles to show up. A feeling of wanting throw up, nausea overcame him every time he saw a member of Visualize pass by. For him and for everyone with common sense they were just a sect but for anyway inside the organization, the sect was their lives. Patrick didn't want to know what things had they done, aside from what he suspected, to brainwash them like that and he also suspected they were partially responsible for turning his friend into Red John. Of course he just smiled and greeted them politely as he did when Stiles arrived at the waiting room

"Mr. Stiles thank you for receiving on such short notice" Patrick said as Bret Stiles went to greet him to his office's waiting room. "Have you changed the decoration?"

"It's always a pleasure to have you here, as long as you are not here to investigate us or frame us of something." Stiles said jokingly though Patrick knew it was a provocation.

"No I'm not here on business, I just got back from Mexico some days ago and I just wanted to drop by and say hello." Patrick replied hiding his feelings behind her smiling mask.

"A well-earned vacation after closing your most important case right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah you could call it that" Patrick replied as he accompanied the man into his office.

"I was quite disappointed though" Stiles said. "When a friend of mine told me you had quitted the CBI."

"Well Bret, you see, Red John turned out to be someone I once called my friend, and I felt I needed some time away from the team." Jane explained half lying. "I see that your organization is as prosperous as ever."

"Oh yes our family is growing" Stiles replied like a proud father. "So you knew Red John before he murdered your family? That's horrible" He added faking being sympathetic, of course he already knew that, Red John had told him years ago when he had just been a member of "Visualize".

"Yes perhaps you knew him since he was part of your organization, his name was John Walker." Jane said. It wasn't a trap, it wasn't elaborate but it would show him how much he could trust to get out of Stiles.

"Perhaps I've met him once or twice" Stiles replied. "But my family is so large you can't expect me to know everyone, now can you?"

"Of course not. But you do remember the smiley in your farm right?" Jane asked. Stiles nodded. "So that's how you want it to be"

"Well we have found new leads that that imply some of your members may be also followers of Red John and are using your facilities for that other organization's activities which I'm sure you know are far darker than your own." Jane said. "And while I could go to the court with those proofs and ask for an order to fully investigate this organization I decided to see if you were willing to cooperate, of course for that you'll have to stop protecting some of your members, which I know is hard for you, but you'll save "Visualize" in exchange so it is not that bad of a deal. Right?" He added. That was the moment Stiles realized how dangerous Patrick Jane had become not only for Red John's followers. Unlike with his other threats in which "Visualize" was one of his only means to get to Red John and were mainly empty, this one was serious, for Patrick Jane "Visualize" was part of Red John's legacy and would destroy it if given the chance.

"I'm afraid Patrick that if this people are as dangerous as you say, I will only endanger the members of "Visualize" if I help you, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Stiles replied. A smirk was drawn on Patrick's face as he shook Stiles hand.

"Interesting" Patrick said heading for the door, before he left he picked up a vase located in the corner of the room near the entrance of the office and looked at Stiles with curiosity in his eyes. "Ming?"

"No, but it is very expensive and fragile nonetheless so if you don't mind." The man replied gesturing Patrick to leave the vase back on the its place.

"Well have a good morning" Patrick said feigning being polite.

"You too" Stiles replied with a courteous nod of his head.

Once Patrick Jane left the room Stiles let out a big relieved sigh and slumped back down on his chair. A few minutes later his secretary spoke by the interphone again.

"Mr. Stiles your friend has already done what you told him, and has sent the meeting place by email. What do you want to do?" She informed him.

"Thank you Maggie, I will take care from here, you should have the rest of the day off" Stiles said in a kind voice. "Give the address to James and tell him to bring those documents with him."

"I will sir, see you tomorrow." Maggie replied.

"Good day" Stiles said ending the conversation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Patrick returned to the van where Cho and Rigsby were waiting for him. On the back of the ban, Cho was keeping an ear on what was happening on Stiles's office. That, like all of Jane's plans, was indeed illegal as they had not gotten permission from a judge to put a mic on the sect leader's office, not that they would get one with the little leads they have not that it mattered to Jane, the consultant had no trouble bending the law to his desires. From what he just heard Stiles was sending someone with some documents to meet with a friend of Stiles, wheather this person was a true friend, a blackmail victim, a corrupt government official, of Visualize's agents or a Red John follower was unknown to Jane.

"He's got a meeting with someone but is sending one of his men instead." Cho informed Jane as the consultant entered the back of the van. "Should we follow his man."

Jane looked at his partner and smiled. "Was he especific on what his men was going to do?"

"No" Cho replied.

"Then we should definitely follow this man." Jane said. So when a car the "Visualize" complex a Citröen "Shark" followed it through half Sacramento until it stopped in an irish pub and a perfectly dressed man got out of the car and entered the pub prompting Jane to follow him.

"Jane" Rigsby spoke through the earphones. "Another car has left the complex."

"Don't worry Rigsby that should be Stiles leaving for the meeting with our mysterious person." Patrick said calmly.

"What?" Rigsby asked clearly confused. "Then what about the one you followed?"

"That one is obviously a decoy" Jane said. "I wasn't precisely subtle when planting the mic on the office you know."

Jane heard Rigsby sighing clearly exasperated. "Then why did you follow him?"

"Because this man is going to tell me everything he knows about Stiles and Red John" Jane said as he approached the man smirking somewhat evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

As I told you I am trying to be more regular on my updates. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Help me improve or simply give your opinion on this story. Thank you to all of those who have done it so far for your reviews and those who didn't just for reading

LD: I do not own the mentalist so far.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While Jane, Rigsby and Cho were at "Visualize" trying to get some leads from there Lisbon and Van Pelt looked through the names and places that were on the hard drives. There were a huge range of people within Red John's ranks, poor, rich, medium classes. Over 200 names just in the state of California. All the businesses belonging to that organization were perfectly legal businesses which had the most exemplary citizens of the state as owners. The most suspicious places were the one belonging to Visualize, making it clear that the sect had more to do with Red John than they would ever admit.

"Boss we've been working through all this pages for hours but with what we have right now I don't think that we can go to those buildings to investigate. We could however interrogate these people." The young policewoman said.

"You are right" Lisbon agreed "However we cannot interrogate all those people without alarming their leader. Isn't there someone with a criminal record even if it was for failing to stop when the traffic light was red."

"Nope" Van Pelt said clearly tired.

Lisbon gritted her teeth. Before her was perhaps the name of the man or woman that had began to stalk Jane yet she could do nothing about it. She was grateful that Kate Sanders had given them that list but she wished that the woman could have given them more. Of highlight some of the most common places or the most important persons in this list.

"Boss" Van Pelt called. Lisbon looked at her subordinate who had a clearly shocked look on her face.

Lisbon approached Van Pelt's table and looked at the computer. Her face went pale, her subordinate had entered a note with information about aparently dead members of their organization who Kate suspected were alive and the first name on that list was one Lisbon had become excesively acquainted with: Lorelei Martins. She had been to the end one of Red John's closest accomplices and when her body was supposedly found in Nevada by their State Police all of them had sighed in relief, sure most of them would have wanted her in jail rather than dead but at least the world had been ridden of a bad person. And that death had almost freed Jane of his obsession with Red John.

So now that the mentalist was becoming too obsessed with this new case, which the Media had baptized as "The Return of Red" due to the message found in the first vic's crime scene, the return of Lorelei to their lives would be a step back, back to his board in the attic looking at photos of Crime scenes and victims and Jane torturing himself because he couldn't save the people on those photos, like it was with Red John.

"Grace" Lisbon said gravely. "Jane, Cho and Rigsby can't know this list exists, this will remain here, make a copy and keep it in the PC at home then delete this one."

"But Boss..." Grace tried to reply but seeing the sad expression in Lisbon's face she just nodded.

"Thank you" Teresa said returning to her office as Van Pelt searched the hard drives looking for any more leads.

Lisbon sat on his chair and began working on her computer like there was no tomorrow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jane approached the man he had followed from "Visualize" HQ, he was wearing a bussinessman suit though his way of standing at the bar chatting with the waitress and making her laugh, his form of drinking his beer and several movements imperceptible to the eyes of normal people he was more of an habitual client of these kind of places, at least before entering the organization, jobless and probably divorced too as he was wearing a wedding ring but did not behave like a married man. Jane sat besides him in the bar and ordered a glass of water. Like he expected the man looked at him like he was some kind of freak.

"It is a bad habit to stalk other people." said the man, obviously expecting Jane to be surprised about him knowing that Jane followed him.

"Indeed, however police work is not stalking" Jane replied calmly.

"I know you are no cop Mr. Jane" The other man countered cockily.

"But I work for them" Patrick said, smiling inwardly as the man thought he had control of the conversation. "And my partners will follow Stiles throughout the State if necessary."

The man almost choked on the beer but Patrick didn't find it surprising. From what he had found so far this man was sent to distract him but had been given the essential information about him which meant he thought he was working with the Sacramento police department and not with the CBI. Of course the CBI wasn't all that known throughout the State and this man was a former drunkard who probably didn't remember hearing about them in the news.

"So now the cops find it funny to stalk a good man like Bret Stiles." the man said angry. It seemed to Jane that the man actually believed Stiles to be a good man. Jane sighed, dissappointed in Stiles, he had wanted a challenge and he just gave him an idiot. "It doesn't matter where he's going you have no jurisdiction." Jane grinned inwardly again, the man had realized his mistake and was desperate to cover it and he was sweating, he was definitely scared and vulnerable.

"You know we are not investigating "Visualize" we are investigating some people within it who might have connections to Red John. Stiles refuses to admit that those people actually exist but we would leave "Visualize" alone if he gives us some names." Patrick lied.

"I only know the man is german." The man said. Patrick nodded.

"How do you know?" Patrick asked.

"I heard them talking in German before I left." The man said, all the cockiness gone from his mind.

"You know what they said?" Patrick pressed.

"No, I don't know how to speak German I only know how to recognize it because of the documentaries in History Channel." The man replied.

"Jane we've lost Stiles" Cho informed him. Jane gritted his teeth.

"Do you know where he is going?" Jane asked the man who was, surprisingly proving to be useful.

"I don't know." The man replied.

"Sir I can accuse you of obstructing a police investigation" Jane informed chuckling on his insides as he sounded too much like Lisbon.

"If he is meeting with someone he may do it in one of the safehouses or in the farm" The man said and Jane nodded knowing Stiles would not go to the farm knowing that the CBI knew about it and because of the place's relation to Red John.

"Where are these safe houses?" Jane asked.

"I know there are several spread through the country but there is one, the most luxurious one, that Stiles uses to go and relax. It is in LA." And with that Jane got up and headed for his car.

"Mr. Jane" The man said.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"You only want this man right? The German guy. You will not harm Mr. Stiles. Right?" The man asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes" Jane replied smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the eleventh chapter of this story. Like it happened with the chapters 8 and 9 i've uploaded two chapters in one day XD

LD: I do not own the Mentalist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lisbon was heading home when Jane called her, she was still shocked about the possibility of Lorelei being alive again. She picked up trying not to sound too concerned.

"Lisbon" She said.

"Teresa" Patrick said. "We know Stiles is handing some documents to some German guy, perhaps a member of the overseas branches Kate Sanders talked about"

"I see" Lisbon replied dryly.

"Anyway Cho has asked LAPD to put the house under surveillance" Jane informed her excitedly. " We will finally put a face to those monsters."

"Great" Lisbon replied this time sounding happy.

"Anyway I was thinking that to apologize for being such a jerk and to celebrate that I finally got us some leads we could go out and have some drinks after dinner. My Treat"

"Who are you and where is the Jane we know and l... appreciate" she joked, though she didn't know why se hadn't said love after all it was just an expression, her cheeks were burning red.

Jane chuckled but stopped abruptly before answering.

"Lisbon the door to your appartment is open" Jane said. "I'll call you later"

And with that he hang up on her. She wasted no time in calling the police and told of what happened as she sped up her car through the streets of Sacramento.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When she arrived home the police were arriving as well. She identified herself to the agents and headed towards her appartment with her gun ready. With the two agents covering her she arrived at her floor and ran into her house where she found Jane looking at her wall in which a bloody smiley face was painted and a woman looking frighteningly like Lisbon laid dead on the couch. His partner was in some kind of shock. Lisbon patted his shoulder and he looked at her. On his hands he had a note and a photo of her.

"Next time it will be her" could be read on the note written with bright red colors, maybe blood. She told the agents to call CBI and sat besides his consultant.

"It wasn't your fault Patrick" Teresa said.

"It is, it is punishment for what I did to Red John" Patrick replied. "You know, I truly felt everything would be fine if he was gone. Of course it was my stupid wishes of revenge on him, just an excuse to justify the act. I just made things worse."

"You are the only reason the investigation is going in the right way" Argued Lisbon.

"That over ther could be you or anyone else I care about!" Jane shouted.

"But she isn't!"

"But next time..." Jane began.

"There will be no next time Jane! We are going to stop them before it happens" Lisbon interrupted him ending the conversation.

"You know Jane. It is true that this case may be because of you, but it has brought you back to m... us and that's something I'm grateful for" Lisbon continued. "Now we are go to solve this case once and for all. So will you help or will I have to slap you

"Slap m..." Before he could finish Lisbon playfully slapped him across the face not too hard.

"Oh god I have always wanted to do that just once" Lisbon said smirking.

Jane looked at her surprised. The always serious Teresa Lisbon was joking on the job and on a crime scene which was her home nonetheless. Jane smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Teressa I needed that" She said hugging her. He felt that she was trembling and understood. She was even more shocked and scared than him and yet she had been the one doing all the consolation. He couldn't help but widen his smile. "I will never let them get you, that will never be you." He whispered as she began to silently weep in his arms.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was midnight and Lorelei/Joanna was reading psychology book on the living room of Joanna's home. It was titled "Mysteries of the human mind". The former Red John acolyte could see why it was interesting for the woman, it was well written and easy to understand even if you didn't have a college degree. She wondered if Jane had liked her little surprise. She and her men, Joanna's men, had put so much effort into it, she hoped it had at least given him a night full of nightmares.

Joanna's cell phone began to ring it was Johannes. She didn't really like the man one bit. Sure she could understand how he had become an acolyte of her former master but she felt that the man wouldn't be as passionate about his work as Red John had been, of course none of the members of their so called "Red Council" were.

"Yes Master?" She said picking up the phone.

"Sorry to bother you this late" Johannes said. "But I am in a very interesting meeting with our friend Bret Stiles. I'll put you on speaker."

Lorelei/Joanna waited until the voice of "Visualize" leader sounded at the other side of the line.

"Joanna dear is lovely talking to you again." Stiles said with her usual politeness.

"Mr. Stiles" Joanna said acknoledging her interlocutor.

"Our friend Stiles" said Johannes in a thick German accent. "Has brought me interesting information about this CBI team are interested in."

"Is that so?" Lorelei/Joanna asked feigning surprise although she wasn't surprised at all. After all for Bret Stiles information was his biggest source of power when it came to law enforcing agencies, whether it was to corrupt the officials or looking for the weaknesses of the ones he could not corrupt it gave him power over all of them.

"Yes, in fact I'm reading some very interesting information on Ms. Lisbon and Mr. Rigsby" Johannes said.

"I'm listening" Lorelei/Joanna replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

AN: Cliffhanger, haha. Well don't worry i'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, no double chapter today! I hope you enjoy this one

LD: I do not own the Mentalist

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lisbon had to prevent a groan from escaping her lips as she watched Patrick Jane asleep besides her. Much to her relief he was wearing a t-shirt and some trunks on him. As she watched her surroundings the events of the last day hit her like a bucket of cold water. The members of Red John acolytes had entered her house and had left their 6th victim, at least on California, in her living room. As such and after much convincing from Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho that they could do the scene investigation they had left and had found a room in Jane's former motel.

She also remembered how she had been forced to snap Jane out of it when he began blaming himself for what had happened before the team had arrived with only the corpse as a witness. She also remembered how he had let her cry on his shoulder and she couldn't help but blush a little. He heard groaning on Jane's side, he was waking up. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning" He said smiling tiredly.

"Hello" She replied also smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he rose.

"Well I was really tired" she replied.

"Me too, I slept like a baby." He said. "Perhaps it was because of the good company." He added teasingly.

"You were Just as tired as me" she said stopping his teasing.

"Well I suppose you are right" Jane said a little disappointed that she had not continued his game as she used too.

"I can't believe you are actually upset that I don't argue with you this early in the morning" She said reading his mind and rolling her eyes. "You are like a child."

"Me want to pway" Jane replied in a childlike teasing voice.

"Stop" Replied Teresa chuckling somewhat surprised with this new turn of events.

"Ok, though you know you know you love our playful discussions even if you always lose them." Jane said entering the bathroom and closing behind him.

"I don't always lose our arguments" she said entering after him just as he was taking his t-shirt off.

She blushed furiously as he smirked.

"Want to join me?" He asked playfully as she quickly closed the door.

Her cell on the nightstand began to vibrate with an incoming call from Cho that she quickly as the shower's water was heard falling.

"Lisbon" She said.

"Boss we have identified our victim. She was Amy Johnson, a 22 year old physics student on CalTech of Pasadena, she was here visiting her sister. Her parents live in NY, we have already contacted them." Cho informed her.

"Do we have any leads? Lisbon asked serious.

"Rigsby and Van Pelt have gone to speak with her sister." Cho replied.

"I'll go to her university with Jane see if she was seeing someone who could do this to her. You should find if she came alone." Lisbon said.

"On it boss" Cho said hanging the phone.

"Wait Cho do we know from the surveillance team on the "Visualize" safe house?" Lisbon asked.

"Not yet boss, do you want me to call LAPD and ask?" Cho asked.

"No, I suppose they'll call when they have something." Lisbon said. "I am sure"

Jane got out of the bathroom and smiled at her but seeing her grave expression he understood she wasn't in the mood one of his sarcastic remarks. He looked at her questioningly as she entered the bathroom.

"We are going to Pasadena." She informed him before closing the door on his face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lisbon and Jane arrived at Pasadena shortly after lunch time thanks to Lisbon's reckless driving. They talked about everything but the case. Neither wanted to remember what they had witnessed last night but they knew they were going to remember for a long time. After all whenever any of then entered the living room in her appartment they would remember.

They approached the dean's office on the main building and identified themselves to the secretary who immediately let them enter. The dean, an old glass wearing grey haired man on his early sixties rose up to receive them and shook their hands. He was wearing grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked truly concerned.

"Hello I am the dean, John Baker, nice to meet you."

"I am Agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI and this is my consultant Patrick Jane:" Lisbon introduced.

"You are here for Amy right?" He asked.

"That's true, we are here about the victim Amy Johnson" Patrick confirmed.

"Oh my god, so it is true" The dean said. "She is dead"

"Do you know of anyone who wanted her dead?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes" The dean replied quickly making Jane and Lisbon exchange a look.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

The dean sighed and sat on his chair again and signalled Jane and Lisbon to sit on the chairs in front of him.

"Well, she was a great kid but since last year she had been involved with a group Serial Killer studies." The dean informed them.

"Serial killers studies?" Jane and Lisbon asked at the same time.

"They supposedly study the personalities and the crimes of the famous serial killers in history." Seeing the look on Jane's face he quickly added. "I also thought it was crazy, so I called a psychologist to speak with them, a very nice woman by the way, and she told me it was just a healthy teenage hobbie, weird, definitely, dangerous, she assured me it wasn't."

"Do you have the name of this psychologist?" Lisbon asked.

"I can look for it" The dean replied.

"Thank you" Lisbon replied. "We would like to talk to the students. Would that be possible?"

"Well I'm afraid not. They have not come to class during the past three days." The dean said.

"Do you know where they could be?" Patrick asked.

"No but I could send you any relevant information we have on them by email if that is ok with you." The Dean replied with a worried tone that didn't surprise Patrick. If it was discovered that the boys were somehow involved in their friend's death it would be bad publicity for the university.

"Well then" Lisbon said before she and Jane prepared to leave. " We'll call you if we need anything else."

"Of course," the dean replied. "I'll be glad to help"

As Lisbon and Jane walked towards the car Lisbon noted the expression on her assistant's face. He was completely immersed in thought.

"What do you think of this?" She asked worried.

"I don't know, but this is getting interesting isn't it?" He said hiding his expression behing his smiling mask. Lisbon rolled her eyes and both of them got on the car before driving away.


	13. Chapter 13

Well here is a new chapter, I had a writer's block. I'll admit this chapter is not my best but I assure you in the next two chapters, Stiles plan will be known and Jane and Lisbon will really begin to make an effort to catch those bastards.

LD: I do not own the Mentalist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lisbon and Jane arrived late back at their hotel. According to Cho the reports on the missing students had arrived at the CBI as well as the name of the psychologist who interviewed them. They had also been informed that the authopsy revealed defensive wounds on the girl's arms and it had skin from her attackers. Lisbon was happy after all the months they had spent on the case which had victims all around the country. She knew they couldn't do much about the rest of the States but she hoped that if they stopped them in California which was Red John's scenary for all his murders the rest would follow.

They had a quick dinner near the motel and went to sleep.

Meanwhile the FBI's appointed CBI boss, Darcy, was in one of the hours long conversations with her therapist Joanna.

"I can't shake the guilt no matter what I do." Darcy said between sobs. Joanna/Lorelei had to resist the urge to laugh at the woman and put on her best concerned voice.

"But are you at least getting some sleep?" She asked.

"No" Darcy replied sincerely. "Not even the pills you've been giving me lately are helping."

"That's because they are sugar pills" Joanna/Lorelei thought. "Well I'm already giving you the strongest pills I've got. Perhaps we should try something more risky, I wouldn't recommend it though I will say more I'm almost a hundred percent against it"

"What is it?" Darcy asked sounding desperate. Joanna/Lorelei was loving this.

"You could..." she said trying to maintain her serious voice. "Go to his family and apologize. Perhaps if Mr. and Mrs. Wainwright forgive you, you could be at ease. However if they don't it could sink you back into an even more depressed state. That's why I don't recommend it."

"Do you think it would help me?" Darcy asked completely unsure with a fragile voice. Lorelei smiled, she had usurped this identity a while ago and this woman had been calling her every single day since, hearing and following her advices like laws written in stone. But even though she was having fun with her vengeance plan at work she knew she would have to end this relation soon. After all Darcy was one of the objectives of her revenge. She had a few men ready to erase any relation that Joanna had with Darcy so the CBI wouldn't relate her with her death, it was enough already that they would visit her because of their latest victim and her friends as she expected, besides this woman was becoming a liability.

"I do, but as I said it could also destroy you." Joanna/Lorelei said. "Ultimately the decision is yours, I can't do nothing more than advise you as best as I can."

"Well then" Darcy said. "Thank you for attending me as always. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Joanna/Lorelei replied hanging up the phone. She was a little bit tired but he still had much to do. She checked her emails, as she expected Johannes had sent her one

"Dear Joanna.

The reunion date is in three days. Stiles has suggested that we carry out the plan as soon as possible. I know from the news that you are having fun with our dear friends of the CBI, however I would like you to be more careful when you carry our plan A out, there can't be any mistakes.

I think you are cutting it to close with your latest victim. She was a patient of yours right? Don't ask me how I know it, I just like to know the people I work with. Anyway if you have prepared something else like that I recommend you do it fast. If the plan fails because of you, you will respond before me.

Sincerely yours.

J."

Joanna/Lorelei couldn't help but smile at the politeness of the email, it was threatening but polite a curious combination. She quickly deleted it and went to sleep. She had everything prepared to continue with the plan anyway.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jane and Lisbon entered the bullpen early that morning. They had a good night of sleep and were ready for whatever news the team has for them. As it was usual they found the team working on their computers analyzing what they already had.

"Boss" Van Pelt said as they entered. "The family of the latest victim is here. Some of the parents of her friends as well, their kids have not returned home and they are worried."

"Well it is normal considering they are suspects on a murder investigation and could be murderers" Jane estated.

"Do we have the name and the photos of the kids?" Lisbon said glaring at his assistant.

"Yes" Cho replied. "We have given it to every policeman in the state with the order that they are to bring them here when they see him. Their parents have also given us some of their belongings, if we are lucky we will find something with DNA on it."

"Well, we'd better hurry up and find them, whether they have killed their friend or not they are in danger." Jane said without the slightest concern in his voice just estating the facts.

"Why?" Rigsby asked.

"Because, if they are not the ones that killed the victim they will be the next victims and if they are and have any relation whatsoever with the followers of Red John they are a liability and i'm sure they will be dealt with accordingly." Jane answered.

"I would rather not tell the families that" Lisbon cut him. She Looked at Van Pelt. "What do we have from the names of those hard drives?"

"Well as I told you we are still investigating. But I am now checking with the interpol to know if they have anything on the non american citizens of that disc." The redhead replied.

"Do we have the name of the psychiatrist who saw the kids?" Jane asked.

"Yes they sent it this morning. Her name is Joanna Miller" Van Pelt replied. "I've been checking and she has a house in the northeastern part of the city.

"Ok" Lisbon replied. "Cho and Rigsby talk to the families. Van Pelt you keep digging up info from those Hard drives until you find the information and give us the address by phone later."

"Boss" Grace called as they were leaving.

"What is it?" Lisbon replied.

"Bertram has been here asking if we knew where Darcy was?" The younger agent informed her.

Lisbon thought about what she had just been told. It was true, no one from her team had seen Darcy since Jane's return to the team and she had just talked with her by phone to inform her of the progress they were making, but she hadn't been to her office in a while. For Lisbon it had been a break but for the director of the CBI, she understood, it was a problem not knowing where his subordinates were or what were they up to. Besides something could have happened to her.

"Check it out later after you give us the right address" She said before heading towards the elevator with Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

Here comes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it I know I have enjoyed writing it please review.

LD: Surprise! I do not own the mentalist

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ret urn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

The psychiatrist's house was in a nice residential area. It was a pretty normal two floors house with garden, pretty relaxing for the patients. Lisbon and him approached the door and knocked.

"CBI, open the door" Lisbon demanded. "Ms. Miller open the door."

Steps could be heard from the other side of the door. An attractive woman with long brown hair opened the door, but Jane suspected it wasn't her natural hair color even though it looked like it, something about this woman seemed artificial. The woman offered one of her best smiles.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She said before letting them enter.

"I am agent Lisbon from the CBI and this is my partner and consultant Patrick Jane" Teresa introduced. "We are here to talk about Amy Johnson, Mr. Baker said you treated met with them to determine if they were dangerous."

"Yes, he called me. Yes I did interview them and I saw no reason to deem them dangerous for society." She replied. Lorelei/Joanna replied, it was a good thing she had read all about interviews before Jane and Lisbon arrived. "Sure they have a weird hobby but so do many people."

"Are you a psychologist or a Psychiatrist?" Jane asked, more out of curiosity than anything else receiving a glare from Lisbon.

"Both. I finished both careers. I was psychologist before I became psychiatrist too." Lorelei/Joanna replied calmly.

"Impressive" Jane simply replied.

"So..." Lisbon intervened again. "You say you saw no reason to worry?"

"Well, their leader Matt Andrews seemed more into their little hobby than the rest, they come from destroyed homes mainly, their parents are either alcoholic or abusive" Lorelei/Joanna replied thanking Joanna again for those really detailed notes on their case. "But most of them were good kids even Matt."

"You said they come from destroyed homes and families. How do you know?" Lisbon asked.

"Some of them told me. With others I just observed. But as I said before they were ok" Lorelei/Joanna replied. Lisbon's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to take this call" she said exiting the room

"And what about Amy was she like the others?" Jane asked. "From a destroyed house I mean."

"No, she had troubles, but it wasn't from her home and she didn't tell me." Lorelei/Joanna said. "And that's why I picked her to be the first, she was the only one who wouldn't obey me blindly like the others." She thought while she answered.

Lisbon returned to the room.

"Jane we have to go" Lisbon informed him. She looked at Lorelei/Joanna and smiled. "Thank you for your time doctor Miller, will be in touch, in case we need your help."

"Of course" the other woman replied smiling sweetly while she escorted them to the door.

When Lisbon, and Jane Joanna/Lorelei rushed to the phone and quickly dialed a number quickly.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"It is." The unknown interlocutor replied.

"Proceed with part 2." She said hanging up immediately afterwards. She smirked evilly and laughed, "the true game starts now".

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Re turn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

For the two year and a half Benjamin Rigsby life was good. As good as it could be for a two year old. He was woken up by his mother, fed, had his teeth brushed and was cleaned up, he went to the daycare center, played with friends, was picked up by his mom or his babysitter, he had lunch, he went to the park to play more, he returned home, he drew pictures, played with her toys or watched tv, except on fridays when he would visit his dad at work and see all his aunts and uncles and then go to his dad's home. He always had a snack, bathed and then had dinner, normally without his mom as she had work to do and then he was sent to sleep though he normally didn't until his mom kissed him goodnight or his dad called to wish him goodnight.

That was the routine he had been made to follow by his parents like many kids his age. Like many kids his age he was always very curious and tended to remark new things he saw. That's why when 2days ago a black 4x4 Range Rover appeared in front of his daycare, he signalled it to the teacher informing her of her presence. He did so as well when the same car appeared in front of the house or the park to his babysitter. But as the car did nothing to attract the baby's attention more he quickly forgot about it even though it was also there the following two days.

At the third day the car did do something. Something young Benji Rigsby would never in his whole life forget. He was walking to daycare center with his mother. His mother was laughing at some of his antics, but her smile turned to horror when the car accelerated pulled over besides them and man went down and picked him up.

He saw his mom struggling with the stranger who had caught him. However the man pulled from his jacket a gun, very similar to some toy guns he and his friends played with much to their mother's chagrin, and shot his mom who fell with tears in her eyes and a surprised expression on her face. Benji and the man entered the car which was quickly driven by the driver. Benji began to cry not understanding who those men were and why had they taken him. The man who had caught him picked a bottle and wet a handkerchief with the content putting on Benji's mouth and nose, causing it to black out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ret urn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

Seventeen year old Annie Lisbon had never been more tired of anything than of being with her father. Don't misunderstand, she loved the man dearly and owed him more than you would ever know. Actually until a year ago she had been pretty comfortable with him running around and catching bad guys. But as she watched other kids her age, with stability in their lives, with friends and families who loved them, she wanted that for herself. Actually the friendship part had come really easy for her as she had always been really outgoing. The problem had been that she wasn't really able to preserve those friendships as she didn't stay long in any place. Of course she talked with her friends by facebook or skype, but after a few months the conversations shortened and became simply a "Hey" or "How are you doing?"

Apart from that there was the fact that her father, Tommy, was not a girl, therefore, not able to understand her at all whereas a woman, her mother or aunt could. She could not talk about boys with him because his paternal instinct would kick in and the guys would be put through the 3rd grade should they ever meet him. Of course she knew most of the discussions were silly even though it was always her father's fault.

So finally after the biggest discussion she had ever had with her father she left. She didn't have a set course, she just knew she couldn't stand the man anymore. Perhaps she should go with her aunt for a while, Aunt Teresa would be mad but she would understand, and perhaps it would give her the time she needed to clear her head.

As she was thinking this she didn't hear the car, a black 4x4 Range Rover approach her at full speed and pull over besides her. However when a man tried to pull her into the car she defended herself and kicked the man on the face rather strongly. However the man, even with broken nose didn't yield and after some struggling managed to pull her into the car and kick he unconscious besides a little asleep boy. The car lefe the scene at full speed soon after

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

Jane and Lisbon drove for a few hours finally crossing the frontier between California and Nevada. Nevada's state police had called Cho when they saw the order to take the boys for questioning from the CBI. Apparently the kids they were looking for had been found on the dessert with a shot to the head each. Even if the case didn't belong to them they had been asked to come because there had been a note left for them at the scene.

"Remember" Lisbon warned Jane. "It is not our case nor our jurisdiction, you can't analyze the bodies or the scene."

"I know" Jane replied as he got out of the car" with Lisbon eyeing him suspiciously. "By the way what about Stiles do we know anything else about the reunion?"

"Yes aparently he was meeting with a german man, a team from the LA branch is following him, his name is Johannes, but we haven't found much on him, we are only keeping watch for the moment." She informed him as they were approached by a policeman.

"Agent Lisbon?" He asked. Teresa nodded shaking hands with the man.

"And this is Patrick Jane." She informed him. The man eyed him curiously.

"The Psychic?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The consultant" Patrick corrected him clearly amused by the question.

"Well yes, sorry." The agent excused himself.

"I believe you have something for us?" Teresa asked.

"Yes apart from the bodies of the people you were looking for, there is a note adressed to the CBI" the agent explained as he handed the note to Lisbon. In it, written in blood could be read.

"**You should take better care of your children. You never know what can happen to them" **

Besides those words a little bloody smiley could be seen making Lisbon and Jane worried and confused.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))

Well that's another chapter down. Slowly but surely this story is progressing. I would like to thank idonthaveaname for giving me the idea of Benji's kidnapping, and nic73 for trying to help. I added the part of Lisbon's niece on my own.

I'll try to have another as soon as I can. See you next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Well here is another chapter, I think you'll like it. As always constructive criticism is welcome, and just your opinion as well.

LD: … If you have read the other chapters you know what those three dots mean.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))

Unfortunately for them, Lisbon and Jane would understand the meaning of the note soon enough. It was late night when they arrived back at Sacramento however they received a call from Cho telling them to head for the office. When they arrived Cho and Van Pelt were the only ones there with Rigsby nowhere to be seen, Van Pelt had obviously been crying and Cho looked furious for some unknown reason. Lisbon threw a questioning look at them knowing full well that something wasn't right.

"Hey guys" she said masking her concern. "Where is Rigsby?"

"In the hospital" Van Pelt informed her. "Sarah has been taken to the hospital with a bullet wound to the chest." Both Jane and Lisbon froze in their tracks.

"What about Benji?" Lisbon asked clearly shocked about the information and worried about the child. "Is he alright?"

Both agents looked at her, Van Pelt had tears on her eyes again. "A witness told the police that the woman had been shot trying to prevent her son from being taken away." Cho informed her.

Lisbon looked incredulous at Cho, she was overwhelmed, Benji Rigsby was like a nephew to and the rest of the team, she sat on nearby chair. It was Jane who made the next question.

"Do you think they were Red John's followers?" The consultant asked. Lisbon looked at him, he had turned white all of a sudden.

"The police thinks it's a possibility, they have contacted the FBI" Van Pelt said barely whispering. Jane nodded and watched as Lisbon tried to regain her composure. It took her a few minutes to regain it and begin giving orders.

"The police has the model of the car and the plate number?" She asked quickly.

"A partial one" Cho informed her.

"Then I want you two looking through all the cars of that model who have that partial plate. No one is going home until we at least have a clue about Benji's location." Lisbon said going into her office, she looked at Van Pelt and said. "Do we have the results of the forensic analysis of the sixth victim's body. They may give us a clue"

"Yes we do but it gives us nothing, according to the results the sixth vic was killed by her friends." Van Pelt informed her. "Perhaps they forced the kids to kill each other."

Lisbon was on the verge of tears. She had hoped they would have more clues but right now the only solid lead they had was "Visualize" and Bret's friend, that Johannes.

"Is the LAPD keeping watch on our german friend?" She asked.

"Yes but he has not received a word since he returned to his hotel." Cho replied and Lisbon growled in frustration. Her cell phone began to ring at that same moment, she looked at the ID, it was her brother Tommy.

"Tommy I'm busy right now..." She didn't get to finish the sentence as her brother interrupted her. She listened with a growing worried expression in her face. "No, she hasn't called me." she listened again. It was obvious to the other three that she was talking about her niece.

"Are you sure she isn't with a friend?" Lisbon asked somewhat hopefull that it would be the case. They could hear Tommy clearly altered on the other side of the line. "Ok, Ok. Calm down, I'll have patrols on the look out for her, but if we aren't sure she has been kidnapped we can't contact the Feds." More shouting and some crying at the other side of the line. "Ok we'll keep in touch."

Lisbon ended the call paler than she had bee when she received the news. She looked at Cho and Van Pelt. "Get to work we have another possible kidnapping. Both agent nodded and headed for their respective chairs. Lisbon headed for her office and Jane followed her.

"Lisbon" he called.

"What?" She said harsher than she intended to.

"What did Tommy want?" Jane said already knowing the answer.

"Annabeth has left home this morning completely pissed at him, but normally calls him once she cools down a little" She said worried.

"Ok, so it is possible that she has been captured too. We just have to analyze the facts we know. This followers of Red John, his disciples, what do we know about them?" He said trying to get her mind off the possible scenarios running on her mind.

"Ok we do know that Red John was their leader but not their founder, which means they have plenty od psychos in stock. We do know that they are well organized and that they have several posessions in the city, we know some of their names and addresses perhaps we could start on that, interrogating some of those persons, it will be difficult though, we don't have anything solid against them." Teresa said. "We only have the information Kate Sanders gave us and it isn't to especific."

"What about the man who met with Stiles? We could have our partners of the LA branch interrogate him" Jane suggested.

"I prefer to keep him watched for the time being, he may drive us to find his partners." Teresa said.

"I agree. Anyway we should treat this people as a cult, I think the FBI has experts in these kinds of organizations maybe they can help us?" Jane said. Lisbon nodded, for once Jane was being helpful and understanding with her, well not that it was the only time but it had been the only time he had been so open about it.

She dialed Darcy's phone. Her chief didn't pick, not at home, her office or, and that was what worried Lisbon, her cell phone.

"She is not picking up." Lisbon said worried.

"Let's go" Jane said with a neutral expression on his face masking his worries. He may not like Darcy but she did not deserve to die. Lisbon nodded and quickly followed after hin leaving Cho and Van Pelt working on the kidnappings.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Retu rn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))

Darcy was dying. She knew it but she wasn't afraid. It was what she wanted, to die a peaceful death, even if it was suicide provocked by overdose of pills. She had tried, god knew it, to continue living, to rid herself of the guilt for the death of the man whose position she now held. Even if almost three years had gone by, she remembered it clearly, the opening of the car door and the expression in Wainwright's face. She now knew it wasn't Jane's fault, as wasn't her suicide.

She had tried to apologize to his family but was only met with harsh words and what seemed like completely unfair accusations. With his family far away, her sister dead and all the people she knew busy with this new case, as well as a renewed guilt which was destroying her from the inside just like Joanna warned it could.

She hadnt written a note, she didn't feel it was necessary. Her relation with her parents was cold to say the least. It didn't go beyond a few calls a years, and a few family meetings. The only other member of her family was waiting on the other side, calling for her, and she was eager to go with her, her dear sister.

She didn't know if anyone would feel sadness for her death, she hoped so, she wanted to know she was at least loved by someone. She didn't want anyone to feel guilty for her death. She and only she was responsible for it.

"Damn" was her last thought. "Perhaps I should have written the damn note."

After that her heart stopped beating, her mind went blank and her body still. Those were the final moments of Susan Darcy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

When Jane and Lisbon arrived at Darcy's apartment they didn't bother knocking the door. She opened with a kick. The appartment was dark and for a moment she feared they had overreacted and Darcy was out running some errands. Jane quickly lit the house, it was a normal, one living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom's lights were on and Jane and Lisbon moved through the small apartment towards it.

Darcy was in the bed and her eyes were open but she wasn't moving. On the nightstand a glass of water and several pills. It didn't take them a second to know what had happened. Darcy had commited suicide. Once they overcame the initial shock, Lisbon entered profesional mode and checked the body for any sign of life it could have left. She looked at Jane and sadly shook her head, he nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna call the cops, and a forensics team to take the body." She informed him. He nodded and began wandering around like he used to. He walked around the kitchen the living room and even the bathroom wondering if perhaps he could have looked past the mutual dislike Darcy and he had for each other and notice some of the signs that this could happen and prevent him.

Lisbon approached him and patted him softly in the shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Jane" She told him. He silently nodded again.

"It is curious, even after his dead many people can't escape him" Jane said bitterly.

"Who are you referring to?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Red John." He said smiling bitterly. "I think Darcy could never forgive herself for Wainwright's death, even if Red John was the only one responsible. Well Red John and me of course."

Lisbon looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not true, only Red John is responsible for his murders." She said somewhat angrily.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if it wasn't better if I had been killed. It would make the lives of so many people easier, so many people's would still be alive or wouldn't have their lives ruined." He went on not hearing her. Lisbon was tempted to slap her but what she witnessed froze her on the spot. Patrick Jane was actually crying. "Benji and Annabeth would not have been kidnapped or in danger. Just because I..." he was stopped as Lisbon hugged him.

"That's not true. Not true at all Mr. Jane, I... I would be less happy if you weren't in my life. I'm glad you are here, I'm glad to be your friend and I'm sure many of the victim's families are glad too." She said crying.

They spent at least five minutes hugging each other and whispering words of comfort to one another. They both separated after regaining composure .

"Thank you Lisbon, I needed that" He said sincerely.

"Anytime" She replied smiling, but Jane wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking at the living room's table and he signalled it to her before picking it up. "You are going to find this interesting." He said with one of his signature smirks.

She went to his side and read the card she handed to her.

"Joanna Miller" She read out loud. "Psychologist/Psychiatrist"

"Well" Jane said smirking. "It seems it's time to go to see the good doctor again."


	16. Chapter 16

Here comes another one. This one has Benji and Annie as protagonists, I hope you enjoy it. It also marks a three day time skip in the middle. Well then without any more delays I present you chapter 16.

LD: I do not own the Mentalist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Re turn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

Annabeth woke up in a dark room, or storehouse to be more precise. She had a terrible headache, a secondary effect of chloroform. She struggled to recall what had happened for her to end didn't take her long to figure it out. She remembered the car, the struggle and how she almost escaped her captors. Annabeth stopped thinking for a moment, as she began to hear some noises in the dark, like cries and whimpers from a small child, then she remembered, when she had been taken another a small child no older than 2 had been unconscious in the car. Surely he had been abducted too.

Her first instinct was to shout hello but she quickly dismissed it, if her cellmate was a small child she would most likely scare him, and she didn't want that. She guided herself through the storehouse until he reached the source of the sobs. It was a child, no older than 2 like she remembered with brown short hair. She couldn't discern well the rest of the features because it was dark, the storehouse had no windows.

"Hello" She greeted the child. The child didn't respond he just looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Oh don't worry I am a friend." She said smiling and trying to give off a friendly impression, which was extremely hard as nervous as she was. She tried to touch the boy who flinched away from it. He didn't trust her yet, not that she could blame him. She just sat there beside him, not talking or trying to touch him for a few minutes until she decided to try again.

"My name is Annabeth, you can call me Annie, Annie Lisbon" She said. This time a hint of recognition crossed the child features.

"My auntie is call Lisbon too" the child said, with a trembling voice. Anny looked at him shocked. Did this child just say that his auntie was called Lisbon? She didn't recall having any cousins and she was as sure as hell she didn't have any younger siblings so. Who was this child?

"Oh really?" She said with a sweet voice. She felt she was going on the right direction to earn his trust. "I do have an auntie Lisbon too, her name is Teresa."

"That's the name of my auntie" the child said excitedly. "Tresa"

Annie chuckled as she heard the boy spell her aunt's name, but she was even more curious about this child now.

"Really? And what's your name little man.?" She asked knowing she had earned his trust.

"Benji!" The boy shouted excitedly. "Benji Rigsby."

"Rigsby? Are you in any way connected to Wayne Rigsby?" She asked the boy who stared at her confused

"Conneted?" He asked misspelling the word, who seemingly fascinated him. If Annie could smack herself she would. For one moment she had forgotten she was talking to a young child.

"Do you know Wayne Rigsby?" She asked smiling sweetly again.

"Wayne ish the name of my daddy" the child replied smiling proudly. Surely proud of being able to recall who Wayne Rigsby was.

Annie smiled and nodded at the boy. "So we have been captured by some people investigated by the CBI huh?" But just as she guessed that her face went pale as she recalled that right now the whole CBI was busy with Red John's followers. She had heard there were already over more than 50 people death, killed by them. She sure didn't want to join them any time soon.

The child looked at her and placed his hands on her's.

"Big sis!" The child shouted excited hugginh her waist. She looked at him confused not sure what the little child meant by that.

"What?" She asked surprise clear in her voice.

"No?" The little boy asked with big puppy eyes. Not sure what he wanted she just nodded and smiled not wanting the child to feel sad. The child hugged her again and she returned the hug.

The of the storehouse opened and a really well dressed woman entered, flanked by the man who had captured woman was smiling but her expression was cruel maybe a little deranged.

"Oh isn't it cute?" The woman asked her subordinates who said nothing. "This just proves that the human being can make friends in the most unsuspected places."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Annie shouted at their captors wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Well my name is Lorelei, I'm an old friend of your aunt." The woman said smiling. "So I was right" Annie thought. "This has to do with the CBI." Lorelei continued talking. "My, my Annie, you are quite a beautiful woman." She said like an old friend of the family who hadn't seen her in a long time. She turned her attention to Benji. "And you must be little Benji. I don't know your father that much but he must be very proud of having such a handsome son." Benji didn't respond, he just hid his head behind Annie who pulled him behind her protectively.

"What do you want with us?" She asked the woman menacingly although she knew she was not in the position to make the questions.

"Well, since I was little I've always enjoyed tests. So that's what I'm doing right now, testing how far your family will go to save you." Lorelei smiled. "Or perhaps I'm just executing my revenge."

"What revenge?" Annie asked.

"Why, my dear girl, Red John's of course" Lorelei replied. "You see I've always been a follower of his work, I was obsessed with him and so, when I met him by chance I offered my life to him, many psychologists would call me crazy but I was in love. And so I became a pawn on his schemes, I actually had to kill the person I loved the most to do so, my sister. A few years ago I acted as double agent for him making it look that I believed that he had killed my sister, in doing so earning some sympathy from Patrick Jane who by the way helped me escape from the prison, a thing I had already done since I had slept with him but I had lost it when he discovered who I was, well those things happen" She estated as a matter of fact. "I went into hiding with him, he continued killing, he made it look like he had killed me, I even got to pick where we left my corpse." She said smiling like she was telling a fairy tale. "But then, he was betrayed and died after refusing to surrender to the police because of Patrick Jane's provocation." Tears fell from her face. "The only man I have ever loved was taken from me." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Luckily I still have friends. One of them helped me and together we planned my revenge." She smiled again even more darkly than before. "And that's it. Now I'm exacting revenge on the CBI. How was my story, very comic like huh?"

Annie looked at Lorelei horrified. The woman before her was completely gone, lost in her own madness and the worst part was she was proud of it. She was really scared now.

"Well and now it's time for us to have fun" Annie pulled Benji further behind her and Lorelei smiled. "Oh don't worry my girl, Benji won't suffer much, he will not suffer physically, he'll only be traumatized, it all depends of how loud you scream." The pleasure in Lorelei's voice made Annie shiver. Two of the men picked her up strongly, and took her to another room with Lorelei following close behind leaving Benji alone in the room crying.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Re turn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

On what seemed to be the third day since their capture only one word served to describe the estate Annabeth and Benji were in: Broken. Annabeth had been tortured daily since their arrival, that she did not scream anymore nor talk for that matter. Benji was fine physically but completely traumatized, as Annabeth's screams could be heard all the way to their cell when she was being tortured. Annabeth however always had a smile for Benji as the child cried on her lap. What the child had called her when they first met had left an impression and she was behaving like his elder sister.

Annabeth also had made it her mission to make sure that the child ate, as Benji had refused to eat the first meal they had given them. Benji's wellbeing had become Annie's last link to her sanity. Caring for the child had prevented her from initiating a hunger strike herself and prevented her from looking tools for comitting suicide.

Other than torturing Annabeth and feeding their prisoners their captors made little to no interaction with them. Only Lorelei talked with them from time to time, telling them stories and how distant her mother was, how close she was with her sister or fragments of her life with Red John. Annie had never really hated anyone but she hated Lorelei, she hated her with all her strength and her soul. At night she dreamed of doing to Lorelei what she was doing to her.

On her third night of imprisonment she heard her captors talk between them.

"You know, I heard the FBI is questioning a lot of Red John's followers." A man was saying. "Even Johannes has been questioned and he's as angry as a demon" he laughed.

"Have they arrested anyone?" The other one asked.

"Not yet but I heard that the leader of the CBI team broke the nose of one of them as he implied something about her niece." The first man replied laughing again.

"And here we are obeying the orders of one of them." The other man said. "I still can't believe that the boss is making us follow the mad woman's orders."

"Yes it seems all she can think about is revenge." Said the first. "Did you hear that she gave birth to a son? Well I've heard she intends to train him to become the next..." Annie didn't hear the rest of the sentence because the man didn't get to end it. He was cut by a gun with silencer. It didn't take her long to figure our what had happened since the other man began screaming.

"What the heck have you done? You crazy b...!" He didn't get to finish what he was saying either as the gun was shot again. Annie quickly pulled back from the door as she heard steps approaching the storehouse they were held in.

Lorelei entered the room, gun in hand with her signature smirk just as Annie pretended to be asleep. Lorelei stared at her a few moments before going out again, smiling, before torturing Annie again, she had to replace her two lost men.


	17. Chapter 17

Lisbon knew patience was a virtue, that nothing good ever came of rushing things, however in the three days that passed after Benji's and, this she learnt a day after, Annie's as well as Sarah's death, she had died in the hospital from her wounds, she had rushed into things, she had gone against the possible Red John's followers with everything she had, but of course it was no use, she couldn't even make one arrest as all she had according to the prosecution was circumstantial and expeculative even if it was also true that they were finding more leads this three days than they had in months before the list was found and that they at least, thanks to Jane obervatory skills, knew who was lying and who wasn't amongst the people they interrogated.

What bothered her more of all of this is that soon after they returned to Dr. Joanna's house to find it empty, they found her name in the list really frecuently, which could mean she was high ranking member of Red John's organization which frustrated Lisbon to no end. They had put a warrant of arrest, for obstruction and possible membership of a criminal organization but so far they had not found her.

She hadn't sleep in three days looking for Benji and Annie and had even broken a man's nose who had implied something about her niece although what he said was not a crime and wasn't enough to keep him behind bars it was enough for her to punch him as hard as she could in the face. The FBI was helping with the investigation as well, some of their agents had interrogated the german guy, Lisbon did not seem to be able to recall his name, but having nothing solid to arrest him they couldn't pressure the guy. Stiles was MIA and even though Jane had gone to visualize several times he had gotten nothing out of it. Three days they weren't sure who their enemy really was and know they knew but could do little against them.

Not to mention that without an official chief of the CBI Sacramento Branch, Lisbon had to report directly to Bertram who wasn't too happy with the way the case was going, she almost missed those conversations, full of tension and killing intent with Darcy, but there was nothing she could about that.

There was a knock on the door. She looked up from the reports concerning all the people and saw Jane standing there with two cups, one with coffee and one with tea she guessed. She smiled at him. For the first time since she had known him, Patrick Jane was doing without complaints or sarcastic remarks. She had been her rock, something to hold on to, he was saving her from herself.

"It's the third time you've read those reports" He said with a warm smile on his face.

"This people are most likely high ranking members of Red John's organization." She said looking tired.

"Teresa, you losing sleep and health won't help us find them faster" he said handing her the cup of coffee.

"It sounds weird coming from you" she said not wanting to snap at him. He chuckled.

"I know." He replied. "That's why."

"I suppose you couldn't trap them somehow like you are used too right. Make them nervous or something so we can catch them and get the children to safety." When she finished the sentence tears had begun to fall from her face. Patrick embraced her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I wish I could." He said. "But for now we have to wait. I'm sure they will make the mistake without my help."

Here goes another chapter I hope you enjoy. There are still a few chapters to go but I can already see the end of this story coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter though I think it could be better. I still think is good but I would like to know your opinion.

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))

She nodded and continued crying against his shirt. "But what if it's too late for the children."

"It won't. We'll get them back safely" He said and she nodded again. When they pulled apart she looked and whispered a "thank you" before following him to the bullpen after wiping off the tears.

In the bullpen the team was working non stop. Rigsby looked even more tired and paler than Lisbon but had a great determination in his eyes, the determination to bring his baby home. Van Pelt was looking through all of Red John's properties looking for a place to hold people hostage with an equally determined look. Cho was on the phone with someone nodding and taking notes but finished and looked at them.

"It was the FBI LA branch, a member of the hotel Johannes is staying has seen the photo of Joanna in tv and had informed them that she visited the man about a week ago. She also has informed her she has requested the hotel's conference room for a reunion with some business partners. According to the woman, five more men from different nationalities have arrived and have a meeting with him at five. They are placing Mics right now but the moment they say something incriminatory they are doomed." He informed them. Rigsby and Van Pelt stoped working and looked at their boss.

"Any news on Annie and Benji?" Lisbon asked hopeful. Cho shook his head and by the corner of her eye she caught Patrick going out of the office.

"Jane where are you going?" She asked.

"I want to talk with that Johannes before the Feds get him somewhere we can't reach him. It wouldn't be the first time right?" He said winking at her. She smiled and looked at her team.

"You keep looking searching for any leads on the children's whereabouts." She said following Jane to the elevators. "You better know what you are doing?" She said.

"My dear Teresa." He replied with his signature cocky grin. "Don't I always?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his estatement knowing he was right.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))

Johannes walked in circles nervously. He couldn't contact Joanna. He knew that she had carried out the plan but after that he didn't even know where he was holding the kids hostage. Being a practical man since birth he hated not to know what was going on. To add wood to the fire the FBI had paid him a visit asking about the children which meant he had not been as careful as he had originally thought. There was knock on the door. Juan the organization's "Man for everything" entered the room. Juan had been reluctant at first to obey Johannes but after a little convincing from Joanna he had finally accepted. He had been use by her in the "Stalking" of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon and Johannes had hoped he knew something of the woman.

"Juan have you found her?" Johannes asked hopefully.

"No sir" Juan replied with his thick mexican accent. "There is no trace of her."

"Are you sure you don't know where she's got the children?" Johannes asked narrowing his eyes.

"They could be anywhere but they are not on any of our properties." Juan replied. Johannes nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the reunion and he had no time to worry about Joanna. He exited the room with Juan following closely. The halls of the hotel were particularly empty that afternoon comparing it to the previous days but Johannes preferred it that way, he was in no mood to greet anyone politely and he was sure he was emitting killing intent. He entered the conference room and smiled, there was no need for his rivals to detect his worries.

There were 5 men in the room, an young asian woman, Karen Lee, hailing from Hong Kong and leader of their organization in Asia. A black athletic man coming from Africa Ethiopia, called Mark Robinson, his father was english. A South American old man, Carlos Mendes, coming from Peru, one of the eldest members of the organization. A middle aged old woman, with penetrating blue eyes and her hair done like Margaret Thatcher, Lisa Clearwater, from Australia. And lastly a half japanese half american man, coming from the USA, Ken Shimomura, young but, according to all reports, heartless and Johannes biggest rival.

Johannes sat down at the round conference table as Juan stood behind him and Carlos spoke. "Well now that we are all here let's commence the reunion."

Ken nodded. "We all know why we are here, our organization has been left without a leader." He paused a moment feigning sadness. "But his legacy must continue, the legacy of Red John that is."

"Well said" Karen agreed smiling sweetly, which made her look really dangerous. "All of us are responsible to carry out our master's will on each of our continents. Even though we all have somehow been carrying out his will around the world. It is our mission to paint the world in a beautiful scarlet color."

Johannes rolled his eyes, even though he was as crazy as these people he sometimes couldn't stand their antics.

"Well" Carlos said. "Then let us begin with the election, let me express my opinion that we will never have a leader like Red John. Now..." Carlos couldn't continue with his speech as the door burst open and several of the FBI special forces barged into the room. Juan quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at one of them but was quickly taken out.

Johannes, like the members of the council, surrendered peacefully was handcuffed and brought to the street. There were several press members on the outside, perhaps someone had informed them of their reunion. Meanwhile the rest of the leaders glared at the european counterpart. It was clear to them that it was due to him being such a reckless ambitious man that they had been caught.

The sad part was that Johannes couldn't really deny it. Now he only hoped to get a good deal with the FBI so he could serve less time in jail. Thru the corner of his however he could swear he saw Joanna. She was smiling at waving at him from the other side of the police barrier. He had to resist the urge to laugh bitterly. He had been tricked, they all had.

What could the woman get out of having Red John's successors arrested he couldn't really figure it out, but he supposed it didn't matter any more, after all with all of them gone the organization would probably disappear in a matter of months and most likely Joanna would be arrested as well.

"It is not over Joanna." He muttered as he was put into a car with Ken and Carlos and driven away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Re turn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

Lorelei walked through the streets of LA. She couldn't resist the urge of wanting to see Johanne's face as he was being arrested. She didn't particularly hate the leaders of this organization but it was a necessary step, not for revenge but for her bigger plan. Of course her revenge was also progressing as expected, she smiled cruelly, she couldn't wait to see Patrick's face again as the next she'd see him would be the last.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy.

LD: I do not own the mentalist

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))

Teresa Lisbon walked through the halls of the FBI LA office completely pissed. None of the agents or the secretaries she and Patrick passed on their way to their chief's office dared to stop her and Patrick couldn't blame them. It would have been like trying to stop a hurricane or even more difficult. She entered the room of the Branch's directors, a young seemingly asian woman called Kate Wong. If the woman was surprised or scared by the way Lisbon entered her office she didn't let it show. She reacted with naturality and professionality, something which immediately earned Patrick's respect. The woma stretched her hand for Lisbon and Patrick to shake.

"Agent Lisbon and Mr Jane right?" She asked. "I was told you were coming." There was a certain tone to her voice but Patrick couldn't quite identify. "My name is Agent Kate Wong and I was in charge of the operation to arrest Johannes Schneider the person you are looking for."

"I would like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but given the circumstances I can't" Lisbon said kind of rudely. "But I would like to interrogate the man you are holding, Mr. Schneider."

"Because you think he knows where your niece is being held, however we can't allow it right now." Agent Wong informed her with a tone full of sympathy. "Several agency are asking us through Interpol to hand over their citizens. We have been able to postpone it until their trial here and I think we will be able to get them to confess, however if I let you enter that room as emotionally attached as you are to this particular case and for whatever reason you do something you don't mean to, that man could be out on the street tomorrow. Since right now we can use these arrests to bring down their organization I don't think it's wise..."

"Look" Lisbon interrupted agent Wong trying to control herself. "I know what you are saying, and I know this is a crucial time for the fight against this organization. But two a girl and a child are probably in the hands of those maniacs and we don't know how long they have left, but I don't think they have time to wait. So i'm going to ask you once more, let me talk to him." She pronounced the last words dangerously low, anger dripping from every word but Agent Wong didn't seem impressed by her words. If it was a less difficult situation Jane would have probably watched a while longer, this fight of wills, however, like Lisbon had already said, they didn't have time.

"What about me?" Jane asked to neither Lisbon or Agent Wong in particular.

"Mr. Jane your methods are broadly known in the FBI, even if you are more relaxed than agent Lisbon" Agent Wong tried to protest.

"And yet it should also be well known that my methods have a 100% chance of getting what we all want. Besides you could enter with me, Agent Wong, you can kick me out of the room if you see that your case is in danger because of my methods. Lisbon will not enter, only Johannes, you and me." Jane said smiling charmingly breaking Agent Wong's argument.

Lisbon looked at him doubiously during a few moments before nodding in reply. Agent Wong sighed and went out of the room signalling them to follow her.

"Just one comment that could be used against the investigation and i'll kick you out." She said as she guided them through the FBI office towards the interrogation room. Lisbon pulled Jane backa little to speak with him.

"Jane do you really think that this is a good idea?" She asked in her usual professional tone.

"Don't worry Lisbon, I've got it under control" He said winking at the woman.

When they reached the interrogation room Agent Wong pointed the next door to Lisbon and said. "You can watch from there,but under no circumstance are you to enter that room. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear" Lisbon replied going to the next door a Wong and Jane entered the room. Jane looked at the man who sat at the table calmly drinking a glass of water. He was a blond blue eyed man with a really common face on Central Europe, he was wearing a high executive's suit. Surprisingly enough he smiled when he saw Jane as someone who sees an old friend.

"Ah. Agent Wong I was missing you terribly." He said with a voice clearly meant to seduce women, more characteristic of a french person, but of course with lots of sarcasm in it. "But I see you've brought me a friend."

"Hello I'm..." Patrick began but was quickly cut off by Johannes.

"Mr. Patrick Jane, there is no way I could not recognize you, you were a famous psychic some years ago, I was living here cause of work and I enjoyed your appearance in tv very much." Johannes said offering Jane his hand, of course Patrick just smiled and didn't shake it. Patrick's smile was filled with hatred.

"Well Mr. Schneider, I want you to know that i'm here just to ask you some questions because two children have disappeared and an acquaintance of yours seems to be involved in the kidnapping. Now, I know that youre the one that ordered the kidnappings but if you cooperate i'm willing to let the accusation know maybe they will benevolent with you." Jane replied. Johannes just laughed.

"As expected from Patrick Jane. I had heard that you used this method quite a lot, you sometimes scared the culprit and thet immediately confessed. Or sometimes you are wrong and you anger the person you are interrogating and your partner. Of course right now you are reading my expression to see any hint of nervousness of weakness, but believe me, I don't have neither the girl or the boy, and if you are going to ask how I know it you should now that it was in the news two days ago." Johannes replied mockingly.

"I see" Patrick said calmly. "So do you know the woman with the name Joanna that has been appearing in the news?"

"As you said, she is an acquaintance of mine" Johannes replied.

"And do you know where she is?" Jane asked smiling

"No" Johannes replied dryly

"I see, thanks" Jane said getting up. Johannes and Agent Wong stared at him in disbelief and he could sense Lisbon's killing intent coming through the mirror.

"You see, for a follower of Red John you disappoint me" Jane said smiling little at the man who had a face of utter confusion by now. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge:"

"What do you mean?" Johannes asked a little irritated

"Well for starters you've given me an extremely long explanation that don't know anything about the kidnapping of the children, trying to cover any of the question me or Agent Wong could make about it, that tells me you could have been the one to organize it all together with Joanna." Jane explained smiling at the man who paled considerably.

"I see" Agent Wong said. "But if you say that why don't you ask him about where they are holding the kids?"

Jane smiled. "Unfortunately I can't." Agent Wong threw him a puzzled look. "This man doesn't know where the kids are."

"What?" Agent Wong asked incredulously. "But you said..."

"I said that this man organized the kidnappings, but by the tone with which he has pronounced it and the reaction to Joanna's name, I'd say the woman betrayed him. So in terms of information this man is basically useless for our case however I think he'll be of great help to you since he is a higher up in the organization you want to bring down." Patrick said smiling. "Johannes if I were you I'd make a deal quick if you want to have the chance of not rotting in jail."

Johannes burst out laughing at Jane's remark or so it seemed.

"That bitch is crazy." He said smiling darkly. "I assure you, she is the craziest person I've ever met, and for some unknown reason she seems to hold a grudge against you." He let out a maniatical laugh. "You know what I don't think the kids are even alive".

As Johannes laughed Jane left the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))

Lisbon looked at her partner as he got out of interrogation room and got out of the observation room at the same time. He looked at her, his expression no longer cocky or arrogant but sad. Yes, sad because he knew he had somehow failed her by not learning were her niece and Benji were, he was angry at himself. Lisbon forced herself to smile despite the circumstances.

"You did a good job in there" she said smiling.

"I suppose" he replied as they headed towards the elevators and took one of them towards the garage.

"Do you think they are alive?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know Lisbon." He said frankly, that was one of the things she respected more about Jane, he never sugarcoated things. "But I'll never stop until we find them, hopefully alive."

Lisbon's tears began to fall.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked worried. Lisbon looked at him through her tears.

"My brother Tommy called this morning before we left. He blames us for what's happening" she replied. "Is it true? Is it our fault?" She asked.

"He was just angry." Jane replied placing his arm around her comfortingly. It sure was a strange sight. The strong Teresa Lisbon crying like a little girl. How many years had gone by without that happening he wondered. "Hey Lisbon" he said smiling. "We have enough evidence for a registration order from a judge for Joanna's house, I think we will find something helpful there."

"Hey Jane can you do me a favor?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course. What is it?" He asked gently.

"Could you hold my hand strongly for some time?" She asked pleadingly, making him use every ounce of will he had in him not to kiss her right there. "Not the right moment Patrick" he thought to himself. And like that he complied with Lisbon's request.

He drove a good part of the way from LA to Sacramento with his hand over Lisbon's. None spoke, no words were needed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lorelei, I said I'll give you my support always but you can't go killing the subordinates I let you borrow just like that" Stiles scolded Lorelei through the phone.

"Perhaps if the next know better than their predecessors they will live longer." Lorelei replied chuckling darkly as she drove her car. "So, you are in..."

"A country with no extradition treaty with the US." Stiles said simply, he had to get out of the country until it was safe to return to "Visualize", after all he figured the leads the FBI had against his organization would put it under a heavy investigation. "By the way I've been told by one of the remaining guards that you have been having too much fun with the victims, especially the girl, I thought you needed them alive." Lorelei felt irritated by this man, he always acted like he was someone morally superior when he wasn't.

"What I do with my hostages is none of your business." She replied harshly.

"Maybe. But it is my business if you kill my people, also you shouldn't forget that who I have with me." Stiles replied coldly. Lorelei's widened a little but she remained calm, it wouldn't do her any good if she crashed.

"Stiles you promised." She just replied, not letting it show how afraid she was.

"Don't worry my dear, I intend to keep my promise" Stiles said returning to his usual tone. "By the way it's already on the internet the fact Red John's followers are over."

"Yes I know" she replied smirking. "They fulfilled their purpose"

"How cold of you" Stiles said. "Well that man, said it once. He didn't like copycats, and that organization was indeed full of them, of copycats that is, even if the organization itself was more ancient than Red John it had just turned into his fanclub."

"More ancient than the first Red John as well" Lorelei said, making Stiles almost choke.

"What did you just say?" He asked with his voice trembling a little he couldn't have heard it right.

"Oh come on Brett. Did you really think John wouldn't have told me. I bet Patrick Jane would figure it out eventually if he re-checked all the leads he has, Red John's crimes had already begun when the Dead Red John was very young, even though the original Red John didn't use the same MO that began in the nineties when the original was replaced by his student. Now, I know that the man was an exceptional serial killer but I doubt those were his doing. It was you, right? You were the first Red John. When Patrick and the second Red John went their separate ways you found a guy with a lot of potential. When he was at the fair, he was just the muscle, not an intelligent guy, but through a series of ingenious games mainly with Patrick Jane he awoke his true potential. This is just a guess but you were already tired of your job since the police sometimes couldn't even connect the crimes to you so you took him under your wing and trained him to become a serial killer, and not only that but introduced him to the organization and how to charm people into following him, kill and even die for him if necessary. When all of this was done you just sat back and watched your last creation." Lorelei said. There wasn't a hint of doubt in her voice, she firmly believed that was the truth.

On the other side of the phone there was silence for a few seconds, after which a dark terrifying laughter could be heard.

Well, another chapter down, and the story is almost reaching the conclussion. I'm thinking of making a sequel in the future, and I would appreciate if you gave me your opinion on the matter. Hope you enjoy.

LD: I do not own the mentalist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Retu rn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))

"I see now why you were that guy favourite follower, why you were even more special than the blind woman." Stiles said laughing. "What you have said is indeed the truth." The man confessed.

"And I must confess he was a worthy aprentice, and an insurance for me to retire without being caught." His voice was more like that of psychopath much like that of his aprentice. "So now, what are you going to do? Now that you now the truth that is."

"Nothing" she replied calmly "I just wanted to confirm if my suspicions were correct." She chuckled darkly before continuing. "It just gives me reassurance that he is going to grow up splendidly."

"I see" Stiles replied. "And what about you?"

"I'm not going to flee, I'm going to be right there waiting for them to come and rescue their loved ones. But I'll tell you what I don't intend to let the live very long." She said.

"Well then, since you've made up your mind and it doesn't seem like we will see or talk to each other again, let me wish you luck." Stiles said.

"You are already assuming that I will be defeated?" Lorelei asked smiling.

"Of course" Stiles said returning to his calm tone. "Patrick Jane wouldn't be worthy of the admiration of two Red Johns if he wasn't able to do that. Right?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ret urn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

The day after the arrest of Johannes and the rest, the CBI had a very busy day. Cooperating with the FBI the different police departments coordinated raids all around the State of California, as well as around the country in all the possible hideouts of the followers of Red thanks to Kate Sanders list a copy of which was handed to the FBI. That day many of Red John's followers were arrested, including several higher ups in the FBI. However none of the raids gave them a single lead on Benji and Annie's whereabouts. That's why after getting an order from a judge Jane and Lisbon went to Joanna's house to register it.

"Why didn't Rigsby come to work today?" Jane asked Lisbon as they drove towards their destination followed closely by 2 police cars and a forensics team.

"He called in sick" Lisbon explained. "Which is probably a lie, but he has been through hell recently so I think he deserves a rest. Van Pelt said she would drop by his home later to check on him."

Jane nodded. Of course Rigsby deserved to rest. He had been working nonstop since Benji was taken with a fiery determination. It had taken Grace's tearful pleading to get him to go home and sleep. In fact Grace had been a major support for Rigsby perhaps because their on and off romantic relationship throughout the years. Lisbon would have been doing the same as Rigsby if Jane and sometimes Cho didn't keep an eye on her.

"You know we are going to find them. Right?" Jane asked Lisbon as she had a dark expression on her face.

"What if we aren't fast enough?" Lisbon asked.

"We will" Jane said comfortingly and Lisbon just nodded at her friend, she needed to have as much faith as him.

They arrived at the residential area where the clinic was. The children playing in the street stopped their games to look at the police convoy. Once in the house they parked the cars and got out of them. Once at the door Lisbon made a signal to Patrick to stay back and signalled the policemen with them to cover her. All of them had their guns at hand. She kicked the door down and stormed the house with the rest of the agents. "All clear" could be heard from the inside and Lisbon nodded at Jane and the forensics team to enter the house.

"What a beautiful house" Jane said entering the living room. "I somehow expected darker themed walls or something like that."

"I want everything checked" Lisbon told one of the forensics team. "Jane this is not the time to be praising the suspect's choice in decorating her house. Besides we've already been here remember?"

"But we didn't go past the entrance hall, besides that time I was more worried about interrogating the good doctor." Jane replied. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Agent Lisbon, there's something you and Mr. Jane must see." A female officer informed them. They followed her through the kitchen and arrived at the garage. Lisbon considerably at the sight and even Jane did a little. A coffin, a weird one as it was connected to the electric current, was at the center of the garage and in the wall a bloody smiley face and a question. "Who am I?"

"What the hell?" Jane said in surprise, clearly angry as he approached the coffin and opened it. He froze on the spot, not because the interior was cold which it was because the interior was that of a freezer, but because the person inside the coffin-freezer wasn't supposed to be dead. The body of joanna laid there with a somewhat peaceful expression. To say he was astonished would be accurate to say the least.

Lisbon approached Jane and the image made her go as white as the insides if the coffin.

"Is she...?" Lisbon asked.

"Yep she is the true Joanna" Jane said before she ended the question.

"You mean to tell me that..." Lisbon said trying hard to form a sentence.

"Yes, the one we talked to was a fake" Jane said without sounding amused or cocky. In fact Lisbon could see that her partner was afraid. Not afraid of the scene but afraid of the one behind it.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked bringing him back to reality.

"Lisbon have Van Pelt check if there is any plastic surgeon amongst "Visualize" members or the followers of Red John." He told her as they both headed for his car leaving the scene to the police and the forensics team. He waited besides the car as she made the call.

"Van Pelt are you back at the office?" Lisbon asked. The response must have been affirmative because she continued. "Alright check if there is a Plastic surgeon in "Visualize" or amongst the followers of Red John." Van Pelt said something and Lisbon replied. "Of course I'll wait."

Jane rolled his eyes. They really didn't have time for this, but he understood that Van Pelt was one of the best at her job and that if his theory was right she would aid them find that bastard surgeon. Lisbon spoke again when Van Pelt said something. "So doctor Manuel Martínez huh? And he lives here in Sacramento?" Van Pelt replied and Lisbon smiled. "Good have Cho go to his clinic and arrest him, Jane and I are heading back, I'll explain everything later." She hung up the phone and looked at Jane who looked even more worried than before.

"Where has he found him?" He asked.

"He is a member of "Visualize"" She informed him.

Jane just nodded as they got in the car and drove towards the office.


	20. Chapter 20

Well here goes the 20th chapter. Thanks to all the people who read so far commented and marked this as their favorite story. Just two chapters until the end: the final chapter and the epilogue. Sorry for the delay but I had university work to do.

LD: I do not own the Mentalist I really don't.

By the way sorry to put the introduction in the middle of chapter 19.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

A man in his late fifties waited patiently in the CBI's interrogation room. He seemed scared, he knew why he had been brought in. He had seen the news lately and the picture of one of his master works was in every channel. She had was suspected to have kidnapped a couple of kids and of being part of some murderer cult. He cursed, he only had done the job because Stiles had told him it would be the last one, his chance to get free from "Visualize" like he had been trying since a few years ago. He sighed, he should have guessed it would not be that easy.

Lisbon entered the room with Jane following. Unlike almost other day Jane was not smiling, he didn't have an amused look on his face. He had a blank expression on his face, it was scary, a couple of sweatdrops went down the doctor's nose as the agent and the consultant sat down before him.

"Dr. Martínez right?" Lisbon asked the man who was cleaning off the sweat from his from with a handkerchief. He just nodded, too nervous to answer the question. "I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is my team's consultant Patrick Jane. Do you know why you've been brought here?" Lisbon continued.

"I've been told you have questions for me." The man replied. He knew the subject of the questions but he wasn't going to reveal that just yet.

"Yes you see, we have proof that one of your patients may be connected to a criminal organization." Lisbon lied. They only had Jane's intuition but the man didn't have to know.

"I have a lot of patients" the man replied.

"We know, but that's why we have photo's of her" Jane said, intervening for the first time. "Actually I believe all the tv channels on the state have at least a picture of her."

"Is that so?" The doctor said sweeping his sweat again. It was obvious that he was nervous to get out of there."

"Are you alright doctor?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, it's my first time being interrogated Agent Lisbon." The man said. "I'm actually pretty nervous."

"Do not worry." Patrick said smilinf sympathetically for the first time. "If you haven't done anything wrong you will be out of here really soon."

"I see" The doctor replied. "Then ask, I'll try to answer as well as I can."

"Well, you certainly are more cooperative than some members of your organization" Lisbon said smiling a little herself.

"I do not want to have anything to do with them anymore. I acquired my liberty a month or so ago." The doctor said. Lisbon looked at Jane who nodded. The man wasn't lying.

"Well then let's begin." Lisbon said. "How far up in the organization were you?"

"Well." The doctor began "At the beginning I was a member of Stiles more intimate circle so I guess you could call me a higher up."

"And did you notice any strange people or dangerous looking people putting themselves in contact with Mr. Stiles?" Lisbon asked.

"Since the beginning. But you see, since "Visualize" preached about forgiveness of the sins pretty much like the catholic church. I guessed that they were coming to Stiles for it." The doctor said. Lisbon looked at Jane who seemed really interested on the doctor's story.

"And when did you start doubting Stiles?" Jane asked.

"I guess that when the people opposing him started dying. I stopped going to the reunions and everything." The doctor explained. "But since I was afraid of fleeing because of what would happen to me if I did, I did not quit until Stiles offered me the chance."

"So how long has it been since you saw one of this dangerous looking people?" Lisbon asked calmly. The doctor doubted for a moment before answering.

"I guess since I stopped going to the reunions of Visualize" he replied. Lisbon looked at Jane and nodded, it was obvious even to her that the man was lying. The man swept the sweat again for the third time in just ten minutes.

"So doctor you mean to tell us that Mr. Stiles just let you be and that you didn't take part on Visualize's activities since you stopped going to the reunions?" Jane asked. The doctor did not respond. "Knowing Mr. Stiles I find that really hard to believe. Besides you are a really valuable asset to any organization. Tell me how did you obtain your freedom.

The doctor stuttered but none words came out of his mouth.

"You are a plastic surgeon, doctor. Tell us did you have to change the appearance of any of those dangerous people when you stopped going to the reunions? Is that how you got your freedom from his grasp?" Jane continued asking. The man was sweating non stop now, Lisbon almost felt sorry for him. "Just a little push" Jane thought."

He took out the pictures of Joanna's body taking post mortem and laid them on the table. "Did you have to turn anyone into this woman for Stiles?" Jane asked raising his voice to an intimidatory level.

The doctor went pale. He seemed like he wanted to talk but couldn't.

"Do you know that obstructing a police investigation is a crime?" Jane said as a matter of fact. "You could go to jail for it."

"I could get killed if I talk with you" The doctor said defending himself.

"If you don't you could go to jail and I'd make sure everyone would know that you cooperated a little." Jane threatened. Normally Lisbon would have scolded him for it but her niece was in danger and she didn't have time for this doctor's fears.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk." The doctor finally said. "You are right I was used by Stiles but not as a plastic surgeon. Normally I was only asked to fix some wounds or even take out bullets. I didn't ask and they didn't tell what happened." The doctor said. "I was cautious I didn't want to end up dead." He sighed and looked at the photo.

"But that woman was different. Right?" Lisbon said helping him to continue.

The doctor nodded. "Unlike with the rest of my patients, Stiles did come to my clinic with this woman. I don't know her name because he gave me fake one. He told me she wanted a new face, and as unlikely as it seemed I accepted immediately. She seemed normal, except for the eyes, but I did not realize it until later." the doctor said.

"What happened with her eyes?" Lisbon asked.

"Those eyes weren't normal. Those were the eyes of a completely deranged and heartless person." The doctor explained. "When I finished my job Mr. Stiles told me I was free."

"What fake name did they use?" Jane asked.

"Lorelei" The man replied making Jane and Lisbon go paler than the ice. "Lorelei Johnson."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Retur n of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))

When they finished the interrogation they had one of the agents take the doctor to a cell under the promise that they would let the prosecutor know he had cooperated. Lisbon with Jane following her closely entered the bullpen.

"Cho and Rigsby I'll get you a judiciary order prepare a group of agents to go with you to visualize we are arresting Stiles and the rest of the higher ups of that organization." She told them. None of the agents asked questions, not even Rigsby who was the most interested in solving the case. "Van Pelt call the court house and get the order. Afterwards I want you to check any possible places rented or owned by visualize that can be used for holding hostages."

"On it boss" Van Pelt said dialing the court house phone number on her phone.

Lisbon nodded and entered her office, Jane followed her and closed the door, he seemed to be angry at her for some reason.

"You knew right?" He asked without raising his voice.

"Knew what?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"You knew that Lorelei was alive." Patrick said still with a calm voice.

"We don't know if it's the same Lorelei." Lisbon said trying to convince him even if she knew better.

"No." Patrick replied, the anger and the accusation present on his voice. "It's her and you knew she was alive. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lisbon took a moment to look at her partner, her friend, and as she had stopped denying to herself a long time ago the man she was in love with. The old Patrick was coming back. The Patrick that was supposed to have died with Red John and she was afraid.

"I..." Lisbon tried to reply as he looked at her with those eyes who called her liar and traitor. "I was afraid." She finally said.

"What?" Patrick asked completely surprised all the anger gone from his voice.

"I was afraid you'd turn back to the Patrick that only thought in revenge." She told him. "The Patrick that didn't care about his future and was on a path of anger, hate and self-destruction. I didn't want that Patrick back. I want the true Patrick."

"The true Patrick?" He asked confused.

"Yes the true Patrick." She said caressing his cheek. "The Patrick that while being full of himself, would die before harming others. The Patrick that killed his only lead to Red John all those years ago to save my life and then again faked my murder to save me again. The one I ate pizza with after a case solved. The Patrick that came to my house after Red John's death to ask my forgiveness, the Patrick I fell in love with."

Jane was, for the first time in his life speechless. Lisbon smiled. It was the first time she had managed to surprise the mentalist. Well Patrick always knew Lisbon loved him but he had chosen to ignore the fact, act as if it wasn't the truth and now he didn't know how to act. Lisbon smiled lovingly and kissed him on the lips.

"Please let me help you." She whispered in his ear. And for the first time in a long time Patrick felt everything was right with the world.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))

Well only the last chapter and the epilogue to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick wasn't sure of what just happened in Lisbon's office. Well not exactly, he knew that she had confessed her love for him but was it real? He wanted to believe so. It had felt so good, he had forgotten about anything else for the moment. When the kiss ended he had left Lisbon's office and exited the building, he needed some air to think about what just happened. He wasn't left alone much time though, his cell phone began ringing after just fifteen minutes outside, brief moments after several CBI cars had left for "Visualize" to arrest Stiles and his followers. He picked up the ringing phone.

"Jane here" he said.

"Hello Patrick. It's been a while." Said a distorted voice. He didn't need to hear the true voice of his interlocutor though. He knew perfectly who it was.

"Lorelei" he said with all the hate he had inside poured into every word.

"Oh so you know?" Said the distorted voice. "Well then it will make things easier." She said using her real voice. "Do you see a black BMW on the entrance of the CBI office?" Patrick spotted the car she was talking about, it was an early 21st century of a 5 series model.

"Yes I see it." Patrick replied.

"Good, enter the car." She said. "Activate the GPS system and set a course for "home". I will be here waiting for you with Benji and Annie."

"Ok" Patrick said. He was planning on contacting Lisbon once Lorelei hang up but the woman seemed to read his thoughts.

"Patrick, you alone. If there is any sign of police presence when you arrive." A glass shattering scream could be heard. "Well I'm afraid they'll have to suffer more." She said with all the cruelty she could gather.

"Alright" Patrick said resignated he was going to hang the phone but Lorelei interrupted him.

"No, leave the line open." Lorelei warned. "If we lose contact for whatever the reason, I will make the children suffer more."

"Ok" Patrick replied. He was really scared but there was no other choice. There was a time he would have put his life on the line without worrying much about it, but that was before what happened on Lisbon's office. Now he was willing to end his life if it meant saving the children but he regretted not talking with Lisbon about what happened. "Well I guess I'll have to worry about it in the afterlife." He said as he started the engine and set a route for HOME on the GPS. With that he started the engine.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((R eturn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))

Lisbon could not believe she had just confessed to Patrick Jane. Aaargh she felt so stupid. She was an idiot. Patrick had left the bullpen an hour ago to think he had told her. Well she supposed he needed to. But he must have known from before, several people had implied something about Teresa's feelings and several other had told them without leaving anything to imagination. Grace was working on what Lisbon had told her but eyed his boss worriedly from time to time.

"Do you have something yet?" Lisbon asked more harshly than she may have wanted.

"Not yet boss" the younger girl said apologetically. Lisbon'd phone rang, she looked at the caller's ID. It was Cho. Somehow she had expected it to be from Jane.

"Did you arrest him?" Lisbon asked. Cho knew she was referring to Stiles.

"No" he replied. "We got all the higher ups and several people who resisted arrest but Stiles, according to his secretary, is currently in Caracas, Venezuela, opening a new "Visualize" center."

Lisbon felt her anger rise. Stiles had predicted they would go after him and had fled the country. Why didn't she trust Jane when he told her about how dangerous the man was? Well it wouldn't have mattered anyway, none of the investigations against "Visualize" up until this one had lead anywhere.

"Boss?" Cho asked.

"Yes Cho?" She asked a little spaced out.

"What do we do?" The asian agent asked.

"Yes, sorry, remain there until you find all the leads we need to close the organization down." She ordered.

"Will do" Cho said before hanging up.

"Well Jane is not going to be happy about this." Lisbon thought to herself. Van Pelt smiled as he looked at her screen.

"Boss!" She exclaimed. "I've got it!"

Lisbon ran and looked at Van Pelt's screen. "Ok Grace what I am looking at?"

"This is an abandoned storehouse about 30 miles outside Sacramento." Grace explained. "It's isolated and it's on a secondary road, it's perfect to hold someone hostage. I've looked it up on Google earth and look there are several cars on the parking lot."

"It's worth a try. Let's go." Lisbon said. "Call Jane, the State Police and some ambulances"

Van Pelt got up and followed her boss while calling their consultant. Her smile turned into a worried face as the minutes went by and no one picked Jane's cell phone.

"Boss he is not picking up" Said Van Pelt clearly worried. Lisbon stopped and looked at her with an expression she had never seen so intensely on her boss's face.

"Let's hurry" Lisbon said. And they both ran towards Lisbon's car.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((Return of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))

Jane arrived at the place the GPS had lead him to. "An old abandoned storehouse" He thought. "Typical villain hideout. Three men exited the storehouse and walked towards the car, the man on centre had a gun on its holster around his waist while the other two carried shotguns. The man leading them was a bald man with glasses a white t-shirt under a blue shirt and jeans and sport shoes. The other two were wering similar informal clothing but with different colors.

"Mr. Jane come with us. She is waiting." The man said. While the tone was gentle he couldn't avoid noticing that the man was weird, "Extremely polite to someone they are gonna hurt or kill. That's the sign of a Psycho." Jane thought as he was escorted inside.

He followed him through several office rooms before arriving at the storehouse, the place had been abandoned for quite some time before this people occupied it. Finally they arrived at the main room, what Jane saw froze his eyes. On a corner of the room laid a badly tortured Annie and besides her a possibly traumatized Benji. At the centre of the room Lorelei was standing smiling at him.

"It has been a while, Lover, I actually hoped that the next time I'd see you, you would be death laid in front of Red John" She said smiling sweetly, Jane could feel the hate coming from every word. He redirected his attention to the tools on a case beside her and the improvised surgery table. "You can't imagine how wished for this day to come during the last few months." She made a signal to the two man by his side to bring him to her. He didn't resist. Once he was only inches away from her she took his face and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss, romance had nothing to do with it. When she was done he spat on her face. She just smiled.

The two men strapped him to the operation table. And Lorelei searched her case for some torture tools as she said.

"Well let's begin."

Before the pain began Patrick could see how they carried the children to one of the offices. Lorelei followed his gaze and smiled.

"You see Patrick normally we kept the children here and I tortured Annie on one of the offices, the screams were heard all around the place, but it is not her screams I want to hear now it's yours" She said making a cut on the arm with an scalpel. Patrick clenched his teeth. "It's yours and I want to hear them as vividly as possible."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ret urn of Red))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

Teresa moved towards the old storehouse with the SWAT team and Van Pelt close behind him. Cho Rigsby and another SWAT team were going to cover the emergency exits and the back door of the place. They had left their cars 2 km from there as they didn't want the suspects to discover them, it was a suggestion from the SWAT captain and a really intelligent one even if it made them lose time, besides Teresa couldn't have argued even if she wanted to, the police had agreed to cooperate with them without informing the FBI. Technically the CBI and the FBI had to cooperate in these kinds of situations but Teresa still didn't trust them, she couldn't forget Red John had a contact in the upper echelons of the law enforcing agency and that man or woman still hadn't been captured. Only their boss, Gale Bertram, had been informed and had reluctantly agreed.

Once everyone was in position Teresa contacted Cho.

"Cho we are going to enter at the count of three" she ordered.

"Roger boss" the asian detective confirmed. They both looked at their teams who nodded in confirmation.

"One, two..." Teresa said "Three!"

On her signal all the teams stormed the storehouse. They went room by room and neutralized two men with shotguns. When they entered the last office room a man with glasses was holding Annie hostage at gunpoint. A SWAT officer quickly picked up Benji and brought it out of the room. The girl looked at Lisbon and the agent could see the hope on the girl's eyes.

"Aunt Reese!" She shouted but the strengthened his hold on him chocking her before she could say more.

"Leave the girl alone." Lisbon said as coldly and professionally as she could.

"No!" The man shouted back. "I want to leave. Bring me a car and I'll think about it!"

Lisbon looked at Van Pelt who shook her head slightly indicating she didn't have a clear shot, she looked at one of the SWAT officers who nodded as slightly as Van Pelt had shook her head. Lisbon nodded back and a bullet of the officer's MP-5 impacted on the man's head. Lisbon ran towards her niece and took her out of the room hugging her tightly and kissing her all over the face. She was interrupted by Cho.

"We have Lorelei and Jane. Lorelei says she wants to talk to you about something." He informed.

"On my way." She said as she handed Annie to Van Pelt and headed for the storage room. Annie looked at her aunt and said.

"Good luck" Lisbon smiled at her niece and stormed the last room. Lorelei was at the centre of the room with a detonator on her hands. Jane was strapped to an operation table unconscious and bleeding profusely. Cho Rigsby and the other SWAT team stood at the other corner of the room pointing their weapons at her. Lorelei looked at Teresa and smiled. Teresa could only feel hate for the woman.

"Ah Teresa just the woman I wanted to see." She said evilly. "Kimball and Wayne are no fun and," she looked at Jane "Patrick is not feeling well at the moment." Teresa tightened the grip on her gun at Lorelei's last words, trying to avoid shooting the woman.

"Put the detonator down" Teresa ordered.

"I will but I want to talk privately with you first." Lorelei said. "I will untie Patrick if you do."

Teresa didn't trust the woman but she didn't want to risk provoking a women with a detonator.

"Everyone get out of here." She ordered as Lorelei untied Patrick. Cho and Rigsby obeyed although it was clear that neither of them liked the order. Once they were out of the room. Teresa approached Patrick always with her weapon pointing at her. She checked his pulse, it was faint but he still had it.

"He is slowly dying Teresa" Lorelei wasn't smiling anymore, she looked serious almost like a sane person. Teresa felt the urge to cry as she realized Lorelei was right but still pointed the detonator at the woman.

"Tell me Teresa does it hurt?" Lorelei asked. She looked sad and absent. "To have the one you love taken away from you."

Teresa looked at her full of hate for her without replying.

"I know it does." Lorelei said. "It is a pain I know all too well." Her expression turned cold. "But I will have my revenge now" She wasn't talking to Teresa anymore, she was absent. For Teresa the next second went slow motion as Lorelei tried to detonate the building. She aimed for the woman's head and shot without second thought, the next second Lorelei fell to the ground dead. Once recovering from what just happened she knelt besides Jane. The pulse was fading.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't do this to me." She pleaded. "Help!" she shouted through her radio at the people outside. A few seconds later Cho and two Paramedics entered the room who began attending Patrick as Cho took Lisbon outside the room.


	22. Epilogue

Well here comes the epilogue of the Return of Red. It has been a long journey and I want to thank all of the people who have read, commented and followed the story, whether they did the three things or not. I hope you like this epilogue. And please tell me if you would like to see a sequel or not, although it would come out maybe next year. I do have college and some stories already on the way so be patient. Now without further delay here comes the epilogue.

LD: By the way I still don't own the mentalist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ep ilogue)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

Bret Stiles sat in his office at Visualize's Venezolan branch. He had a small child in his arms asleep and looked at him tenderly. The child was eight months at least and had lost both his parents after his birth. In Stiles's table an american newspaper announced the closing of all the Visualize branches in US territory as well as an ongoing investigation to figure out the relation between Red John's followers and them which had caused a lot of arrests. Of course many allied countries had followed the US example and were also planning on closing down the Visualize centres in their territories.

Stiles smiled as he knew the venezolan government would never follow the same path as the US. And as long as there was only a Visualize branch open he could rebuild the organization even from the shadows and with a changed name.

He looked at the baby again, the baby he had promised Lorelei to raise as his own. He wondered what things he could teach to the small baby. Would he turn him into an avenger to take revenge on Patrick Jane like his parents would have wanted? Perhaps. But he wasn't quite sure yet. After all everything had been a game, at least for him, what kind of sportsman would he be if he didn't accept defeat honorably. But then again it could be fun, to cause trouble for Patrick once again, that is if he got out of this one. The newspapers announced that he was in the hospital, in a coma fighting for his life.

Stiles got up and placed the baby on a crib and stayed with him until he fell asleep. His venezolan secretary, a young black haired tanned woman called Margarita entered the office.

"Señor Stiles." She said. Stiles turned arround.

"¿Si Margarita?" He asked. (Yes Margarita?)

"Unos miembros del gobierno desean verle señor." Margarita informed him (Some members of the government would like to see you)

"Estaré allí en seguida. Ofréceles unas bebidas." Stiles replied, sure that they wanted some kind of bribe. (I'll be there shortly offer them some drinks.)

"Sí señor" Margarita replied leaving the office and closing the door behind her. (Yes sir)

Stiles looked at the boy again and smiled, he already felt a little more powerful.

"Ah choices, choices" he said as he exited the office.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (Epilogue))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

Patrick Jane was in a complete white world, there was nothing or nobody there besides him. He felt at peace but he felt also tired like he had been walking for days. Of course he had no way of knowing how much time it had passed since she arrived so he might as well have. He sat down to rest a little. He suspected he was dead or dying in the real world. The last thing he remembered was the torture Lorelei had submitted him to, and remembered passing out after just five minutes of monstrous pain. From time to time he heard Lisbon's voice call out to him. The only thing he regretted from being in that state is that he wouldn't be able to be with Lisbon anymore. Other than that he hoped to be reunited with Angela and Charlotte soon.

Just as if someone had read his mind he heard his wife Angela's voice.

"Patrick." She called. He refused to look up.

"Dad" another voice called. It was his daughter Charlotte.

She recognised both but refused to look up. He thought his mind was playing one last trick on him.

"Patrick Jane look at me this instant!" Angela demanded. He looked up surprised, he had never heard his wife talk to him like that, she was the sweetest woman he had ever known. Both his wife and daughter were in front of him just as he remembered wearing white dresses which gave them an angelical aura.

"Patrick" Angela said more calmly and looking at him lovingly. "What are you doing here? It is not your time yet."

"It is." Patrick replied sadly. "I've been killed just like you were."

"No you are not." His daughter said smiling at him. "You are just badly hurt."

"You have to keep walking. As long as you keep walking you'll stay alive." His wife added.

"But I am tired, I don't want to keep walking, I want to be with you." He protested.

"And we want to be with you daddy." His daughter said putting her little hand on his cheek. Angela nodded.

"However it is not your time yet. Besides there's some one on the other side who would feel terrible if you died right now. She loves you just as much as we do." His wife informed him.

"She deserves better." He replied knowing who they were referring to.

"I agree" Angela said jokingly. "But just like me she doesn't want better she wants you." She extended her hand towards him.

"But..." Patrick tried to argue. Charlotte changed forms and now looked like a teenager, just like he had imagined some years before.

"But nothing dad. If you die she will feel like you felt when you lost us" the teen scolded him.

"Why are you denying yourself the possibility of happiness?" Angela asked.

"I don't deserve to be happy" Patrick replied. "Because of me you died."

"That's not true" Charlotte replied. "We died because Red John killed us. You are not to blame."

"I..." Jane began trying to make a valid response. "I miss you girls." He said crying.

"And we miss you too." They said hugging him tightly. "However it is time for you to return."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Ep ilogue)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

Teresa Lisbon was seated besides Patrick Jane's bed. She had not moved from the hospital in the past two weeks, except from going home from time to time to take a shower or change clothes. Everything had been solved and the FBI had been placated by Bertram when he realeased the news saying that both agencies had cooperated closely to liberate the hostages and to end Red John's reign of terror. No one had questioned her about shooting Lorelei Martins in the head, and they all believed her report.

All she worried now was when her best friend, no, the man she with all her heart was going to wake up. He had needed several transfussions to be stabilized but the doctors said they didn't know when he would wake up. All the cuts and wounds were already marks. Teresa prayed every night to a god she had never doubted before but she now did.

She was asleep when she heard his voice, hoarse and tired. "Teresa" he said.

She looked at him and saw him with his eyes open and a weak grin on his face. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe it. She had spent the past couple of weeks preparing for the worst and he had just changed all that. He had given a meaning to her life again, everything was going to be alright, she felt it.


End file.
